Talkshow GaJe!
by Kirazu Haruka
Summary: Talkshow ga jelas dengan para karakter dari berbagai fandom yg juga ga jelas! *Author dibantai* Dengan bintang tamu spesial chara DN! ll Pending. Tolong doakan mood balik biar ga jadi discontinued orz
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Semua chara anime & manga atopun game yang gw masukin disini bkn punya gw, meskipun

gw sangat ingin membeli hak paten para chara, apa daya gw gak tau caranya.

**Summary:**Talkshow GaJe!!Tamu kali ini adalah~~~Chara Death Note!!

**Warning:** BANYAK banyak makian yang ditujukan ke chara Anda adalah fangirl-nya,

mohon jangan membalas dendam kepada saya apalagi naroh nama saya di Death Note yang asli (itupun kalo punya).Oya, juga beberapa chara OOC.

**Writer's Note:**Waiii~!!Fanfic pertama gw akhirnya keluar jugaaa!! Haruka, .Tenang dulu *narik napas*.Ok, gw akhirnya memutuskan wat bikin talkshow dulu .Tapi

buat yang cerita masih bingung, tolong poll yah!!Dah siap ketik nih iya, disini yang dikasi tanda kutip satu (') artinya least...enjoy!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Me: Hee~~haw!!Met dateng di GaJe talkshow!!

a) Yeahhhh!!!Cool dude!!

b) Yaaaayyyy!!!

c) Bah....

d) BOOOOOOH!!!!

Me: Yap, di talkshow kali ini yang berlokasi di Studio Ancur, dengan bintang tamunya para chara dari

manga yang kita semua (ok, mungkin gak semua) sudah tau, Death Note!!!Mari kita sambut mereka!!

a) BOOOOOOO!!!

b) KAMPRET KAU, REM!!TEGANYA NGEBUNUH L!!!(Itu khan gara2 Misa juga...)

c) Yeaaayy!!!

d) *lempar sapi* (Me:Loh kok??Sapi??)

Sapi: HMOOOOOO!!!!!! * melayang *

BRUAAAKKHHH!!!

Mello: GYAAAAAGHHH!! *kena timpuk*

Me: Kasian, baru masuk dah kena sial...eh , tolong dong singkirin tuh sapi!!Entar si

Mello mati (lagi),tuh!

Ginji: Sip boss!!

Me: Panggil Haruka aja!Gak usah boss segala!!

Ginji:Ok ok, Haruka-chan...(gw lebih muda dari dy) *nendang tuh sapi*

Mello: Ampir aja gw mati..!!Hoy!!Yang lempar sapi sini lo!!!

Ban: Percuma, dah kabur...*menyate sang sapi* Oya Haruka-chan, jangan lupa bayarannya!!100$ per

jam!!

Me: DASAR MATRE!!!GW BAYAR KE HVEN BARU TAU RASA LO!!

Ban: JANGAAAAAANNNNN!!!!

Me: Becanda...entar abis talkshow gw bayar!!

Ginji: Sip!!

L: Gw masih punya kasus yang belom selese, nih....

Me: *ngasih lolipop JUMBO *

L: *ngambil lolipop*.....Akan kutuntaskan nanti.

Near: L-san terlalu gampang dirayu....*swt*

Me: *ngasih puzzle Bleach 1000 pcs edisi terbatas*

Near: ... *langsung nyamber en mulai maen tuh puzzle*

Matt: Huh, aku takkan terjebak!!

Me: *menyodorkan Nintendo Swan Color *

Matt: … *mengambil Nintendonya* ...Aku terjebak!!

Mello: Kalian bertiga ini gak punya pendirian, yah!?Bisa-bisanya disuap-

Me: *menyodorkan Chunky Bar, Silver Queen, dan Toblerone *

Mello: Huh!! *nyamber tuh coklat*

Me: 'Yaelah, sendirinya gak punya pendirian...'

Ginji: *swt* Penyuapan besar-besaran...

Me: Oke!!Itulah L dan ketiga penerus a.k.a 'adik-adik'nya; Mello, Matt, dan Near a.k.a N!!Welcome to

GaJe talkshow dengan gw, Kirazu Haruka, sebage MC!!Sekarang mari kita mulai bertanya-

Jealous: Woi!!Kok kita dilupain!!

Rem: …

Me: Iya iya, masuk gih kalo mo ikut...

Misa: Misa juga!!

Me: 'OMG darimana dia dateng??' Ok ok masuk sono...btw, gak ada si Ryuk kan???

Rem: ...Dia sedang sibuk makan apel

Me: Gut!!Bisa berabe kalo dia ikut!!

Light: Heh!!Gue jangan dilupain!!

Me: HYAAAAHHHH!!!HOLY SHIT!!!PERGI LOH!!SYUUUHH!!DASAR ORANG GILA!!HIYYY....

JIJAAAYYYY!!! *lebay* (ehem, buat Light fans, sekali lagi sori, tapi jangan bunuh aq...)

Light: Seenaknya lo!!Gw kan tokoh utama!!Dan...apa lo bilang tadi!?Orang gila!?Gue tulis nama lo

di Death Note!! *mengeluarkan kertas Death Note dari jam tangannya* Makasih sudah ngasih tau nama lo!!Hahahahaha!! * ketawa gaje*

Me: Emangnya napa kalo lo tokoh utama!?Bodo amat!!Dasar edan!!Oya, Kirazu Haruka itu nama

palsu, bang...buat jaga-jaga kalo hal ini terjadi...

L: ...Pemikiran yang jenius *makan lolipop*

Near: Iya *teuteup maenin puzzle*

Matt: … *maen Nintendo*

Mello: Crunch *makan coklat *

Light: Sial!!Misa, bisa kau lihat nama aslinya??

Me: AAAGHH!!GUE LUPA ADA MISA, SI CEWE BEGO YANG MAU-MAUNYA DIMANFAATIN

LIGHT!!(wat Misa fans, ampuni aq!!)

Misa: APA LO BILANG!!??BEGO!?Grrrrrrr....Meski gw dimanfaatin, tapi gue tetep cinta ama Light-

kun!!Tenang Light-kun, segera kulihat namanya!!

Me: Mati gue!!!Bodyguards!!Heeeellpppp!!!!

Ginji: Siap Haruka-chan!! *nyetrum Misa ampe pingsan*

BZZZZZZZZTTTTT!!

Misa: KYAAAA!! *tepar*

Rem&Jealous: MISAAA!!!!

Rem: Beraninya kau!!!!

Me: Tenang, dia cuma pingsan kok!! *****mukul Rem dengan bat outta nowhere*

Rem: *pingsan*

Matt: L-san, ternyata Shinigami bisa pingsan, ya...?

L: Tak tahulah, Matt...Aku belum pernah mencobanya...Tapi melihat dia barusan bikin pingsan

Rem, berarti Shinigami juga bisa pingsan layaknya manusia...

Light: Cih!!

Mikami: Tenang Kami-sama!!Saya bantu!!

Me: WEKSS!!!Si ateis dateng!!Ban, help!!

Ban: Ok Haruka-chan!! *lepas kacamata en siapin Jagan* Hoi, cecunguk!!Lawan gue kalo berani!!

Light&Mikami: APA LO BILANG!? *menengok dengan begonya dan melihat Jagan Ban*

SIIIIIINGGGG~~~~

L: ….Kenapa mereka??

Mello: Iya...tampangnya cengo gitu....

Matt: Kok jadi sepi?? *baru nyadar, terlalu asik maen Nintendo*

Near: … *gak ngerespon, masih serius main puzzle*

Tiba-tiba...setelah 1 menit...

Light: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *teriak gaje*

Mikami: UAAAAARRGHHHH!!!! *ikut tereak*

L: A-ada apa? *sedikit kaget*

Near: He?Siapa yang nyanyi?? (-ditampol-)

Mello: Kenapa si Light dan Mikami??Kok jadi kaya orang kesurupan gitu...

Me: Mereka kena Jagannya Ban *dengan santai ngomong*

Matt: Apaan tuh??

L: Jagan, atau nama lainnya Mata Setan, adalah semacam mata yang bila diaktifkan dapat membuat

yang melihat mata pemakainya bermimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata selama 1

para korban langsung lemas dan tidak dapat bergerak karena buruknya mimpi yang

Jagan juga hanya bisa mengaktifkan Jagannya kepada maksimal 3 orang dalam 1 batas

tersebut, pemakainya bisa mati. *menjelaskan dengan super lengkap tapi kepanjangan (-ditendang-)*

Matt,Mello,kecuali Near (dia mah dah tau): Oooh~ gitu toh....

Ginji: *cengo*'Kok dia bisa tau yah!?'

Me: Well, thanks banyak L untuk penjelasannya!!Lo bener-bener detektif ternama!!Two thumbs up!!

L: Makasih *dengan nada datar*

Ban: *masang kacamatanya lagi* Apa kalian...bermimpi indah? *nge-quote*

Me: Tengs banyak Ban!!!Elo juga, Ginji!!Gaji kalian gue tambah 200$ deh!!En....kalian dua pergi sono!!

*nendang Light en Mikami ke laut* Yay!!Impian gue wat nendang Light ke laut kesampean juga!!Dapet bonus Mikami pula!!

Matt&Mello: *swt *

Ginji&Ban: Yeah!!Makasih, Haruka-chan!!

Me: Aduh, waktu abis!!Maap readers, tapi kayanya acara nyeritain spoiler ke para chara Death Note

ditunda dulu...Yah...padahal dah gak sabar pengen ngebocorin...

L: ...Bocorin apa?Apa kau punya rahasia yang berhubungan dengan kasus Kira?? *insting detektif mode on *

Me: Well~....liat ajah nanti!!!See you next chapter!!!And....repiu, please!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Me: Wah, jadi beneran GaJe....oya untuk chapter selanjutnya, ada 1 character dari anime lain nyangkut!

Siapakah dia??Bisa nebak??Ciri-cirinya...

bisa ngeluarin listrik kaya Ginji

manusia

4. Kawaiiii banget!!

Yang tebakannya bener pertama kali, bakal dikasih hadiah khusus dari chara Death Note yang

kamu sukai, bisa kamu pilih dengan menuliskan namanya di bawah jawaban!!(Kok jadi buka kuis sih?!)

Well...see you next chapter!!!


	2. Ralat

Me: Bujug perasaan dah gw benerin dah...apa Open Officenya yang ga beres yah??

Ok...beberapa ralat dari chapter sebelomnya...

a)Warning: BANYAK banyak makian yang ditujukan ke character tertentu. Jika anda adalah fangirl-nya,mohon jangan membalas dendam kepada saya apalagi naroh nama saya di Death Note yang asli (itupun kalo punya).Oya, juga beberapa chara OOC.

b)L: Jagan, atau nama lainnya Mata Setan, adalah semacam mata yang bila diaktifkan dapat membuat

yang melihat mata pemakainya bermimpi buruk yang terasa sangat nyata selama 1 menit. Biasanya para korban langsung lemas dan tidak dapat bergerak karena buruknya mimpi yang terlihat. Pemakai Jagan juga hanya bisa mengaktifkan Jagannya kepada maksimal 3 orang dalam 1 hari. Jika melebihi batas

tersebut, pemakainya bisa mati. *menjelaskan dengan super lengkap tapi kepanjangan (-ditendang-)*

c)Tebak-tebakannya: ngeluarin listrik kaya Ginji,BUKAN manusia,kecil,Kawaiii banget!!

Yak sekian ralat dari saya, maap yah buat kesalahan kecil di chapter 1...di chapter 2 saya pake MW deh...mudah2an gak error lagi. Makasih repiunya!!


	3. Time For Spoilers!

Talkshow GaJe!!

Me: Waw, maap lama updetnya...selain gw jarang ke warnet, gw juga lagi rada ngadat ide nih....hehehe *ditampol*. Eniwei, thanks banyak wat yang dah ngereview chappie lalu!!Mule dari:

-Orange Brush :Selamat!!Tebakan Anda benar!!Ternyata saya kurang jago bikin tebakan.... huhuhu. Oya, Anda mo dikasih hadiah ama sapa?Tolong tulis di repiu selanjutnya, yah!!^^

-Hana_1225: Waai~ maap, tebakan Anda salah...bukan belut (iya sih, belut kawaii XD) entar bakal ada tebak2an lagi kok!Dan hadiahnya juga beda loh!En maap atas kesalahan ketikan...saya akan usahakan agar gak ada salah ketik lagi!!Oya, nih ada salam dari Near: "Ya, salam balik"

-Sasarai Hiragi: Maap, humornya terlalu lebay yah?Saya usahain lebih ringan deh....(semoga tetep lucu).En makasi banyak wat dukungannya!!Saya akan berusaha biar chappie2 selanjutnya lebih bagus!!

-Pu-cHan: Lucu?Bener,nih?Domo arigatou atas komennya!!

-lovely lucifer: Iya, bener Pikachu...tapi Anda udah keduluan...maap!Tetep ditunggu partisipasinya!! (emang lomba?)

-dArkY SaKurai: Yaa....bener tuh pikachu, Sakurai-san!! Apa Anda belom lihat ralatnya? En sori atas fic saya yang lucunya susah dimengerti ini...saya akan mencoba minta bantuan senpai saya biar bisa lebih garink!!

Oya...gw baru baca Death Note 13-How to Read It (bajakan) yang dipinjemin senpai aq (tengs berat Agnes-senpai!)...jadi baru ngerti personality charanya...yah, aku baru baca manganya sampe buku ke-6 dan baru nonton 1 episode animenya seh..hahaha!! (dan masih nekatz bikin nih fic... *digaplok*) Yah, akhir kata, semoga skarang ga terlalu OOC chara2nya...semoga.

That's it...I think. Enjoy !!

Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh anime/manga/apapun yang ada di sini (kecuali gw tentunya) bukan punya gw. Kalo gw yang punya, bakal gw ubah endingnya 180 derajat.

WARNING: SPOILER en beberapa swear words yang ditujukan untuk tokoh tertentu, en mungkin beberapa chara OOC

XDXDXDXDXD

Me: "Ok met dateng lagi di GaJe Talkshow!!Sori atas beberapa gangguan dari chappie lalu..."

Ginji: "Beberapa?"

Me: "Bawel luh!Oya, nih gaji lo dua..." *ngasih cek 500$* (maklum, baru menang lotere *boong*)

Ban: "Yeah!!" *ngambil tuh cek*

Me: "Oya, gue lom ngenalin para bintang tamunya yah!!Gomen2..."

Ban: "Gw cuman ngerti nama mereka dari panggilan lo doang...."

Ginji: "Idem..."

Me: "Ok!!Kayanya kita musti mule dari awal neh!!Masuk gih, L, Light (dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya gw masukin, soalnya dy chara utama), Near, Mello, Matt!!Chara lain bakal gw masukin begitu ada req dari para reviewers!! Oke, kita mule perkenalan dari....L!!"

L: "Baik, langsung saja. Sebelum saya menceritakan tentang diri saya, saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Apa hal ini bisa diterima?"

Me: "Yeah, yeah, cepet gih mo nanya apa!"

L: "Pertama, bagaimana saya bisa berada di sini, padahal seharusnya saya sudah mati"

Ban: "Hah? Lo udah mati??"

L: "Ya, saya mati tahun 2004, 5 tahun yang lalu karena Death Note. Pertanyaan kedua, bisakah Anda menceritakan situasi yang terjadi setelah kematian saya?Karena saya tidak yakin saya bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang akan ditujukan pada saya jika saya tidak mengerti situasinya. Itu saja"

Ginji: *puyeng karena bahasa L rada "berat"*

Me: *merebut EYD yang sedari tadi dibaca L* (dapet darimana dia?) "Oke, gue akan ngejawab pertanyaan lo, tapi lo gak usah pake saya-Anda. Cukup aku-kamu aja. Liat tuh, bodigards gue yang namanya Ginji sampe puyeng denger omongan lo" *nunjuk Ginji*.

L: "Gomen, gomen. Baiklah, saya akan memakai saya-kamu saja. Boleh ?"

Me: "Hmm... *mikir* oke. Nah, sekarang buat pertanyaan lo yang pertama. Lo bisa idup lagi dengan bantuan skill resurrection High Priest RO gue (wah mule ngaco).Dan sekalian infonya, orang yang diidupin pake skill itu gak bisa dibunuh lagi pake Death Note, kecuali dia mantan pengguna Death Note"

Light: "What!!Gak adil banget!!"

Me: "Diem, gak ada yang nanya pendapat lo!!Masih untung lo gue masukin di talkshow ini!!"

Light: "Death Noteku dimana sih!?"

L: "Light-kun, dilihat dari situasi, sepertinya dia tak akan bisa dibunuh dengan Death Note. Kedua , kamu terancam ditahan karena merencanakan pembunuhan"

Light: "Grrrrrr....."

Near: "Jadi...L pertama seperti ini rupanya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Anda"

L: "Ya, itu saya. Kau Near, kan?"

Me: "Oke, penjelasan gue mo lanjut. Semuanya diem dulu"

Semuakecualigue: *mingkem*

Me: *ehem* "Dan pertanyaan lo yang kedua, mending kita pake urutan aja:

1. Light diangkat jadi anggota kepolisian Jepang di bagian Teknologi dan Informasi.

2. Mello keluar dari Wammy's House pas dia ampir umur 15 taon.

3. Light bertindak menggantikan L tanpa diketahui orang lain selain anggota kepolisian khusus, Roger, Mello, dan Near. Tapi gue gak akan pernah ngakuin dia. (Light: "Sial kau!!" )

4. Near nongol dan mendirikan SPK atau Secret Provision for Kira.

5. Biar cepet, gue singkat aja. Mello menculik Yagami Sayu buat dituker ama Death akhirnya mengetahui ada calon penerus L, yaitu Mello dan Near.

6. Semua anggota kepolisian khusus yg datang menyerang mabes mafia mati karena Death Note yang dipegang salah satu anggota mafia.

7. Nah , Kepolisian Jepang pengen ngerebut lagi Death Notenya, dan berakhir dengan Mello lari dengan cara ngeledakin markasnya (bego) dan Yagami Souichirou berhasil mengambil Death Notenya tapi mati karena terluka parah gara2 ditembak bawahan Mello. Near mengklaim bahwa Light adalah Kira !!

8. Presiden Amerika (yang di komik Death Note loh) mati bunuh diri karena Death Note, Wapres membubarkan SPK dan menyatakan mengakui keberadaan Kira.

9. Demegawa , produser Sakura TV yang juga pembawa acara Kira's Kingdom, mati gara2 Death Note , Takada Kiyomi dipilih sebagai pengganti Demegawa.

10. Light ngasih Death Note Misa ke Mikami Teru. Mikami bertindak sebagai X-Kira.

11. Matt nongoooolll!!!!Dia bantuin Mello buat melakukan penyelidikan.

12. Light menghubungi Takada untuk ketemu ama dia di hotel. Setelah beberapa kali pertemuan, akhirnya Light ngasih tau Takada kalo dia itu Kira.

13. Karena kepanjangan diskip aja yah. Near dateng ke Jepang, mabes SPK dipindah ke Jepang. Light ama Near menentukan tempat pertarungan terakhir mereka.

14. Light nyuruh Takada meneruskan pembunuhan. Dasar bego, mau aja.

15. Near akhirnya tau kalo ada Mikami. Dia mastiin kalo Mikami adalah X-Kira.

16. Dengan beberapa trik cantik, Near berhasil mendapatkan foto seluruh Death Note Mikami. Near menyatakan perang terakhirnya dengan Light.

17. Trus, Light dapet konfirmasi dari Mikami soal Death Note palsunya.

18. Nah, Near & Gevanni berencana wat nuker Death Note Mikami dengan yang ngetes D.N-nya Mikami buat ngetes keadaan.

19. Trus, Mello yang ngedenger kalo Near udah siap buat namanya sendiri ditulis di Death Note (asli!) dari Lidner, memutuskan buat nyulik Takada, karena Takada berhubungan dengan Light a.k.a Kira.

20. Trus.....pas bantuin Mello kabur dengan mengumpankan dirinya wat dikejar para bodyguards Takada, Matt terkepung dan mati tertembak. Ngenes banget....6 hari sebelom ultahnya yang ke 20 lagi...

21. Nah, Mello, yang udah menggeledah Takada buat mastiin kalo dia gak bawa penyadap, lengah dengan tidak ngeliat kalo Takada berhasil menyelundupkan secarik kertas Death Note di baju dalamnya. Mello mati deh gara2 Death Note (Mello: "Hah?!Jadi dia bawa kertas Death Note!? Dasar b*tch!!" ). Tapi akhirannya Takada juga mati gara2 Light. Mikami yang gak tau kalo Takada dah mati menulis nama Takada di Death Notenya. Op course, ga ngefek.

22. Gevanni nuker Death Note Mikami ama yang palsu.

23. Njrit, panjang juga ternyata....yah, pokoke Light ama Near udah ketemu di gudang tertutup yang pengap, bobrok, gak ada jendela, pintunya dari besi pula, en Light udah tau kalo Mikami udah nulis nama semua anggota SPK termasuk Near di Death Notenya...yang ternyata tidak bekerja karena itu palsu!!Huahahahahaaa take that!! (Light: "Somebody please shoot her!!"). Light udah kepojok, Near mule ngeluarin analisis2 jeniusnya...oya Mello, dia bilang kalo Kira ketangkep itu berkat kamu, loh! (Mello: *diem*) And....pas Near dah bilang,"Light Yagami, kau adalah Kira", Light ngeluarin kertas dari ruang rahasia jam tangannya dan berusaha nulis nama asli Near. Tapi Matsuda nembak tangannya Light en keterusan nembakin dia....en Light end up mate karena namanya ditulis di ama Ryuk!!Thanks Ryuk!!Nah...trus, Near ngebakar 2 Death Note yang ada, en Ryuk pulang ke dunia Shinigami.

24. Finally, Near ngangkat dirinya jadi L ketiga, Misa mati - kayanya karena idupnya jadi pendek-, Mikami mati dalem penahanan -stress kali yah??-, dunia balik kaya semula, happy end dah!!"

Ginji: "Gila, lengkap banget!!"

Mello: "Happy end apanya?! Gue mati, tahu!!" (Wow, Mello pake bahasa gaul!!)

Me: "Yaah...tapi kematian lo kan membawa berkah...kalo lo gak mati, Near gak bakal tau kalo Light itu Kira!!"

Near: "Tepat sekali, Kirazu-san....terima kasih, Mello"

Mello: "Huh!!Memang, tanpa bantuanku kau takkan bisa menangkap Kira!!" *makan cokelat*

Matt: *maen PSP*

L: *mule makan cake strawberry outta nowhere* "...Darimana Kirazu-san mengetahui itu semua?"

Me: "I have my ways~ kekekekeke..." *ketawa iblis ala Hiruma*

Ban: "..."

Me: "Nah, mending sekarang lo ngenalin diri lo daripada makan!! Pembaca dah pada ngiler tuh ngeliatin cake strawberry lo!!"

L: *melirik ke arah pembaca* "..." *menuntaskan cakenya* "Baiklah...namaku Ryuuga Hideki-"

Me: "Gak usah pake nama palsu!! Dibilang lo gak bisa mati karena Death Note juga!!"

L: "Tapi-"

Me: "Udah gak usah banyak bacot, lu makan cake aja deh!! Biar gue yang ngenalin lo!! Ehem, jadi cowo di sebelah gue yang kantong matanya item, pake baju dan celana lusuh, ama gak pake sepatu ini bernama L a.k.a Ryuuga Hideki a.k.a Ryuuzaki dan bernama asli......L Lawliet!!"

L: *nyaris jatoh dari korsi* "K, kau....tahu dari mana..!?"

Me: "Udah diem aja, gue punya cara gue sendiri!!" *ngasih cheesecake*

L: *makan kue* "...Tapi, ini melanggar privasi!!"

Me: "Oh yeah~?? Kaya lo gak ngelanggar privasi aja pas nyekap Misa, dan pas naroh kamera buanyakzzzz buanget di rumah Light!!"

Ban&Ginji: *mulai gak konek*

L: "Itu pengecualian, karena itu untuk kepentingan penyelidika-"

Me: "Mao penyelidikan kek, mao interogasi kek, TETEP AJA YANG NAMANYA PASANG KAMERA DI RUMAH ORANG TANPA PERMISI KE SELURUH PENGHUNINYA ITU KAGAK SOPAN, TELMIIII!!!" *digaplok L fans*

L: "..." *memilih mingkem dan mule makan cake cokelat super gede ga tau darimana daripada diteriakin lagi ama Author stress*

Me: "Ok, disini kita pake umur pas mati, jadi dia umur 25 pas mati..."

Ban: "Gila, muda banget..."

Me: "En dia itu paling suka makanan manis (ini mah gak usah ditanya lagi) dan profil lainnya bakal dibocorin seiring waktu...sekarang cukup nama, nama asli, hobi ama umur ajah..."

Mello: *gak respon, masih makan cokelat*

Light: *stress, baca majalah fashion yang tergeletak pasrah*

Me: "Next...orang yang berambut cokelat, cukup ganteng..."

Light: 'Wha-? Dia memuji aku!!'

Me: "Tapi juga sarap dan seorang abominable megalomaniac psychopath murderer yang gue benci!!! Sebenernya sih dia keren banget pas melepaskan kepemilikan atas Death Notenya, tapi sayang dia musti balik gila lagi!! (Light: "HEH, SIAL KAU!!!") Namanya Yagami Light, umur er....24, Kira pertama, hobinya bikin rencana edan dan bunuh orang jahat, but end up being defeated by Near!! MWUAHAHAHAHA"

Light: "THAT'S ENOUGH!! DIE YOU!!" *ngeluarin pistol outta nowhere*

Me: "AAAAAHHH!!! GO, PIKACHU!!" *melempar Pokeball*

Pikachu: "Pika pika!!"

Mello: "Astaga. Dapet darimana dia!?"

Me: "Serang!! LISTRIK SATU JUTA WATT!!!!"

Ginji: 'Watt??' *swt*

L: "Makhluk ajaib lagi...no comment..." *masih makan cake*

Pikachu: "PIKAAAA~~~~CHUUUUUU!!!!!!"

'BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZ'

Light: *gosong tapi gak mati, cuman pingsan doang*

Me: "Huff, ampir aja!! Makasih Ash!!" *balikin Pokeball*

Ash (jangan tanya dia nongol darimana...) : "No problem!! See ya!!" *ngacir*

L&Mello&Matt&Ginji&Ban: *swt* (Near mah cuek ajah)

Me: "Ok, next....Near! Si cebol berambut putih disana!!"

Near: "...Tolong jangan panggil aku cebol..."

Me: *gulp* "O, ok...ehm...dia umur 18, biasa dipanggil Near but nama aslinya Nate River...hobinya sering maen robot, puzzle, ato bikin menara kartu yang tingginya ampun-ampunan dari kartu tarot..."

Mello: *makan coklat*

Matt: *gak respon*

L: "..Dia masih terlalu tenang, ya..."

Ban: *no comment*

Me: "Next...Mello!!Bernama asli Mihael Keehl, umur 20 pas mati, hobinya makan cokelat-"

Ban: "Astaga, ini malah lebih muda dari L matinya..."

Ginji: "Gak usah ditanya kayanya, Haruka-chan"

Mello: *death glare*

Ginji: *merinding*

Me: "..." *narik napas* "Ok deh...last but not least...Matt!!Chara favorit gue!!!"

Matt: "Wow, thanks. Beberapa orang bahkan ga nyadar aku ada."

Mello: "Yah, kamu nongolnya cepet banget, sih..."

Matt: "Itu kan gara-gara bantuin kamu!!"

Mello: "Iya, iya... sori, Matt...."

Matt: "Udah, bukan salahmu kok. Aku yang memutuskan buat membantumu"

L: "..."

Me: *ehem* "Ok, lanjut...nama aslinya Mail Jeevas...ga jelas kenapa Mail....tapi cara bacanya M-A-E-L, bukan M-E-I-L. (kata beberapa orang). Terus dia umur 20 sekarang...pas mati dia umur 20 kurang 6 hari...ngenes nian...en hobinya itu maen game sama dia juga jago hacking!!"

Ban: "Mati 6 hari sebelom ultah!? Sial banget!!"

Near: *maen robot, puzzlenya dah selese*

L: "Wah, Matt kau semakin jago saja ya..." *ngeliatin Matt main sambil makan pudding, cakenya dah abis*

Matt: "Terima kasih, L-san" *tetep maen*

Me: "Yakk......talkshownya kayanya baru bisa dimulai chapter depan..secara tak ada surat dari pembaca (sori, lupa nyantumin di chappie lalu!!). Oke reviewers, silakan kirim pertanyaan apaaaaaa~~ ajah buat para chara Death Note yang mana saja!! Mikami kek, Matsuda kek, apa kek... pokoknya entar pasti bakal ditampilin!! Terjamin!! Kalian juga boleh kirim hate mail en fan mail...entar di tiap akhir acara kita voting en yang dapet fanmail terbanyak bakal dikasih hadiah, dan yang dapet hatemail terbanyak...khukhukhukhu.... *nyengir iblis* (EveryoneexceptmeandNear: *merinding*). Kalian juga boleh mengumpat chara yang kalian benci, tapi jangan kelewatan ya....Juga bisa nge-dare para chara, bebas darenya apa aja!! Tenang, mereka pasti bakal melakukannya karena sudah ada di kontrak mereka!! (EveryoneexceptmeandNear: "WHAT!!???") dan entar juga bakal ada tebak2an lagi...eniwei, makasih buat yang dah baca nih talkshow GaJe.... stei tuned!!"


	4. Let's Check the Mailbox!

**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh anime/manga/apapun yang ada di sini (kecuali gw tentunya) bukan punya gw. Kalo gw yang punya, chara utamanya gak bakal ada yang mati!!

**Note: **'apalah' : berpikir

"bujug" : ngomong

"OMG" : berseru

"HIAAAAHH!!!!" : berteriak

**Writer's Note:** Yeeeaaaahhh!!! Chappie 3!! Makasi makasi makasi banget wat yang dah ngerepiu chappie lalu, mulai dari:

- **lalalalala28**

- **Orange Brush**

**- AnnaYuki**

**- Dani Scarlet-tenkei**

**- Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**- DiLLa-SaGi MaLeZZ LoGiN**

**- Hana_1225**

Tanpa repiu Anda semua, nih talkshow ga ada artinya...sekali lagi tengs!! Sungguh, saya sendiri rada bingung lucunya dimana... Oh ya, Dani-san, jawaban pertanyaan Anda...Akhirnya bener juga ada yang nyadar!! Ehm, begini, sebelom saya ngepost nih cerita saya sebetulnya dah diskusiin dengan Panda Kriwilz-chan, yang notabene adalah temen SMP saya. Begini kira2 jalur diskusinya di telepon:

Me: "Eh Pan, ini sebenernya gue dah bikin talkshow... mo ngepost tapi gaya nulisnya mirip kamu!! Gimana dong?"

PK (Panda Kriwilz): "Gapapa..ya udah post ajah.."

Me: "Yakin nih?"

PK: "Iye"

Dan begitulah ceritanya....saya dah dikasi izin ama dia...untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan message Panda-chan. Please, enjoy read!!

**Warning: **SPOILER, makian gaje, en curhatan ga penting.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Me: *nonton DVD*

Ginji: *ikut nonton*

Ban: "Hoi, dah mule tuh talkshownya!!!"

Me&Ginji: "SSSSSSSHHHHTTTTTT!!!!!"

Ban: "..."

Matt: "Napa mereka?" *maen PSP*

Ban: "Auk...dah dari 1 jam yang lalu serius nonton anime apa-tauk-lupa-namanya"

L: "Kemungkinan mereka menyadari kalau talkshownya sudah mulai dan tetep cuek.... 75%"

Mello: *cuek, makan cokelat*

Light: *baca Animonster yang ada di atas meja*

Matt: "Terus....gimana nih? Dilanjutkan enggak talkshownya?"

Me: "WEKSS!! EDAN BENER ENDINGNYA!!" *berteriak tiba2*

Ginji: *menangis terharu*

Ban: "..."

Mello: "..."

L: "Sepertinya sudah selesai..."

Matt: "Nonton apa sih, sampai overreacted begitu?"

Me: "Nabari no Ou!! Hyaaahhh.....bagus benerrrrrr nih anime....so friendship...."

Ginji: *mengangguk setuju*

Ban: "Apa pula itu?"

Me: "Yah...semacam Naruto versi Shoujou (pendapat Panda Kriwilz)? Oh iya, talkshownya!!"

Mello: "Nyadar juga lo"

Me: "Ehem!! Di talkshow kali ini, kita akan mengecek surat para readers yang udah rela ngebaca nih fic....pertama, dari lalalalala28!! Isi suratnya:

**'saya punya pertanyaan buat... matt mungkin, ya. pertanyaannya: bagaimana perasaanmu karena kamu meninggal, em, 6 hari sebelum hari ultah kamu? apa kamu ngerasa kesel, atau malah seneng karena kamu tetep bisa awet muda di umurmu yang 20 tahun itu (emang vampir apa)?**

**dan saya mau kirim fanmail ke near: near, kamu tuh imut dan sangat-sangat pintar. saya sangat i-r-i. tapi saya tetep suka sama kamu.**

**segitu aja deh! dan... fanficnya lucu! update lagi ya!'**

Nah, silahkan dijawab!!"

Matt: "Err....gimana ya, di satu sisi, aku merasa kesal karena umurku tanggung banget, tinggal 6 hari lagi aja gitu!! Tapi setelah ngeliat suratmu, yah...emang seneng juga sih....tapi meskipun awet muda, kan tetap saja aku ini statusnya mati!! Apa bedanya??"

Me: "Matt, lo gak nyambung antara jawaban ama alasannya"

Matt: "Eh iya. Yah, intinya, aku biasa saja. Sepertinya, umur tidak terlalu berpengaruh jika kita sudah mati, lalalalala-san" *nerusin maen PSP*

Ginji: "Haruka-chan, boleh aku nonton DVD Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellionmu??"

Me: "Sono gih. Kaya gue peduli aja. Awas rusak, gue ga gaji lo!!"

Ginji: "Tenang aja....Ban-chan, ikut nonton yuk!!" *menarik Ban duduk di depan teve*

Ban: *terpaksa ikut nonton soalnya ga ada kerjaan*

Me: "Dan...Near dapet satu fanmail!! Yak, silahkan komentarnya!!"

Near: "...terima kasih" *datar dan tanpa ekspresi*

Me: "WOY!! Mana ekspresinyaaaa??? (emangnya iklan?)"

Near: "..." *tersenyum sedikit* "Terima kasih. Jarang ada orang yang menggemari sekaligus iri dengan kepintaran saya" *milin2 rambut*

Me: "Nah, gitu dong!!"

Mello: "..."

Me: "Next!! Surat dari...Orange Brush!! Berikut isi suratnya:

**'Gw mau hadiah death note 13 how to read dari Matt!(digeplak)  
Skalian nih,nyampein rasa cinta (jyaah...) pada ,dulu gw ga tw Matt sama sekali sampe berkunjung ke ,n begitu denger namanya,gw pikir:Matt?Sopo tuh?Emang ada di DN?Dan sosok Matt yg gw bayangin tuh mulanya kaya agen si Gevanni gitu...(konyol bgt ga seh...gw ngebayangin dari nama_'**

Silakan direspon!!"

Matt: "Apaan tuh Death Note 13 How to Read?? Sejenis buku Death Note kah??"

Me: "Bukan, gebleg! *ditendang fans Matt*(Me: 'Lho, gue kan juga fansnya dia!!') Udeh, kasih aja!!" *menyodorkan komik Death Note 13 How to Read yang dibungkus kertas kado motif stripes*

Matt: "Benar2 motif kertas kado yang unik. Nah, silahkan, Orange Brush-san...meskipun aku gak tahu buku apaan ini..." *ngasih bukunya ke Orange Brush*

Orange Brush (maap, saya tidak tahu reaksi Anda bakal kaya gimana...): "YAAAAYYY!! MAKASIH MATT-KUN!!" *melok Matt, lari keluar studio*

Matt: "Eh...yah, terimakasih kembali...*blush* (gue ga tau dia udah pernah dipelok cewe apa belom...) Dan makasih atas pernyataan cintanya...Tapi maaf, saya belum kenal kamu..."

Mello: "Heh, ternyata kau populer juga yah" *senyum ngejek*

Matt: "Berisik"

Me: *ehem* "Selanjutnya...surat dari AnnaYuki:

**'Mau nanya sama L.. Pernah ngecek gula darah ga? Diabetes ga? Hhee :D**

**Bagus kok, ada beberapa salah ketik sih, tapi termaafkan kok.. Lucuu..' **"

L: "Tentu saja saya pernah mengecek gula darah saya...dan tidak, saya tidak terkena diabetes (Light: "Masa?!"). Diabetes adalah penyakit karena kelebihan kalori gula dalam darah (yah semua juga tauk).Sedangkan, saya memakan makanan manis untuk suplai energi otak saya untuk berpikir, jadi kalori yang dihasilkan gula tersebut selalu habis terpakai, sehingga saya tak pernah kelebihan kalori gula dalam darah saya. Semoga ini cukup menjelaskan"

Me: "Okeh L, kuliah Biologi yang lengkap sekali. Mari kita baca aja surat selanjutnya....dari Uchiha Yuki-chan:

**'Uoh! Sumpah! Kocak banjet nih pic :D**

**Ya yang L lah, yang Mello lah, yang Light lah –anyway, Light disini tersiksa terus yah? XD-**

**Tanya boleh nih pada para chara DN?**

**Kenapa Near selalu memilin-milin rambutnya? Trus, apakah LMNM tidak pernah mencintai seorang wanita? –dibakar- trus…berapa banyaknya kekayaan dan asset dari L? –kakuzu mode: on-**

**Boleh nge-dare? Dare L untuk duduk normal –tanpa jongkok kayak orang ambeien- selama 1 jam tanpa mengubah posisi!! :D –dipasung-**

**Okeh deh!! UPDATE ya^^ saya tunggu loh…' **

Yah, memang, saya sengaja selalu menyiksa Light (Light: *evil glare*) tapi khusus di talkshow yang ini, saya hanya akan membentak saja (Light: *glare*. Me: "APA LO LIAT2!!" . Light: "E..enggak") Nah, silakan dijawab suratnya!!"

Near: *milin2 rambut* "Mengapa saya selalu memilin rambut saya? Well...saya sering tidak sadar melakukannya, mungkin karena sudah jadi kebiasaan...jika saya sedang tidak memegang mainan, saya memang selalu seperti ini"

Me: "Gue ngerti...soalnya gue juga punya kebiasaan gitu"

Mello: 'Whats!? Selain si white freaks itu, si Author stress ini juga!?'

Me: "Dan...wah!! Ada pertanyaan soal romance!! silakan dijawab, L dan MnM!!" (Mello: "Heh!! Emangnya kita permen!?")

Light: "Kok, aku gak ditanya!?"

Me: "SOALNYA, SEMUA ORANG DAH TAU SAPA AJA PACAR LO, DASAR PLAYBOY BEJAD!!!" (Light: *meringkuk di pojokan*)

L: "Saya tidak pernah memikirkan soal 'cinta' pada wanita, karena saya terlalu sibuk memecahkan kasus"

Me: "Lho, jadi yang pas lo bilang "Saya iri sekali" pas Misa dateng ke kampus lo itu apaan?? Mana muka lo nepsong gitu lagi!!"

Matt&Mello: "..." *gak bisa bayangin L bermuka nepsong*

Near: *poker face*

L: "Lho, kan saya hanya bilang 'iri', maksudnya iri adalah saya iri bahwa Light-kun punya pacar model, bukannya saya iri karena dia sudah punya pacar"

Mello&Matt&Me: "Oooohhhhh......" *ber-ooo-ria*

Ginji: "Argh!! Si Hitsugaya kena Hadou Hisagi!!" *heboh nonton*

Ban: "Wah, hebat!! Masih nekat ngelawan tuh cebol!!" *ikutan heboh*

**Di tempat lain...**

Toushirou: *bersin*

Rangiku: "Huh? Anda kena flu, Taichou?"

Toushirou: "Tidak, tak tahu kenapa aku merasa ada yang memanggilku cebol..." *angry mark*

Rangiku: *ketawa*

**Back to teh Studio.****..**

Me: "Kalo Mello gimana? Apa pernah ada perasaan sama cewe?? Apa sama Lidner??" *shining eyes*

Mello: "Bukan urusanmu...!!" *muka rada blush*

Matt: "Sepertinya iya"

Mello: "Diam kau Matt sialan!!" *menendang Matt*

Matt: "Aduh!!"

Me: "Kalo Matt gimana??"

Matt: "Tidak, tak pernah. Aku hampir tak punya kenalan cewek"

Me: "Tapi bisa bilang Misa itu cewe cantik pas nelpon Mello...ckckck"

Matt: "Aku kan hanya berpendapat, tidak berarti aku tertarik"

Me: "Kalo Near?"

Near: "Aku tidak tertarik dengan masalah seperti itu"

Mello: "As I thought..si cebol sialan ini gak pernah tertarik soal pacaran..."

Me: "Jadi, kesimpulannya: L-engga, Mello-mungkin, Matt-engga, Near-engga"

Mello: "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka sama Lidner!!"

Matt: "Memang siapa yang bilang kamu mungkin suka sama Lidner?"

Mello: "DIEM LUH!!" *makan coklat, emosinya jadi rada turun*

Me: "Dan...asset serta kekayaan L!! Untuk hal ini sepertinya kita harus bertanya pada Watari selaku manajer L...silakan Watari!!"

Watari (yang menonton dari kamera laptop): "Hanya satu yang bisa saya pastikan...lebih dari 10 juta dollar"

Ban&Ginji: *mempause DVD* "WHAT THE--!?"

Me: "Okeh...bisa dimaklumi (Ban: "Dari mananya..." *melanjutkan nonton bareng Ginji*). Dan...dare untuk L!! Untuk dare ini saya sudah menyiapkan kursi berborgol agar L tidak otomatis kembali ke fetal positionnya..karena dia gak mungkin tahan duduk normal tanpa diiket!!Nah, mari kita mule!!"

L: *duduk posisi normal dengan tangan dan kaki diborgol ke korsi, dipaksa*

Light: "Kok dia mau saja ya??"

Mello: "Meneketehe"

Near: *menonton*

Matt: *ikut liat*

**15 menit berlalu....**

L: *bengong*

SemuakecualiL: "..."

**30 menit berlalu...**

L: *mulai bersenandung ga jelas*

Mello&Light&Me: *merinding*

Matt&Near: *cuek*

**45 menit....**

L: *memandang ke gue dan kawan2 dengan muka ble'e dan mata belo*

Me: "GYAAAA!!!"

Mello: "Anjrit!! Gak tahan gue diliatin kaya gitu!!" *mulai stress, bahasa gaulnya keluar*

Matt: *pura2 gak ngeliat sambil konsen ke PSP-nya*

Light: "Hyah!! Ryuuzaki mulai gak waras!!" *digebuk fansnya L*

Near: "...Apa L-san baik2 saja?"

**Finally...1 jam...**

Me: *melepas borgol L*

L: "...Akhirnya..." *merilekskan tangannya*

Mello: "Huff.." *menghela napas lega*

Matt: "Finally"

Light: "..."

Me: "Oke, ternyata alasan L ke Light yang bilang kalo dia gak duduk fetal position konsentrasinya bisa ilang 40% itu bener para pembaca!! Eh, tapi...Yoite di Nabari no Ou juga suka duduk meringkuk kaya gitu pas awal2..."

Light: '..Kenapa jadi malah nyambung ke Nabari no Ou...?'

Me: "Next...surat dari DiLLa-SaGi MaLeZZ LoGiN!! Wow, nick-name yang unik Sagi-san!! Eniwei, ini isi suratnya:

**'jiiahh... Kerenn buk gilla~ *ditampol***

**weh... mo tanya ajah...**

**Sagi : Near-chan... loe pantes gak klo dipanggil AGUS...??**

**Near : he...? *maen robot2an* oQ bisa...?**

**Sagi : wah lo... gak teu tanggal lahir ndiri ya...?? 24 AGUStus..!**

**Near : perasaan yang pantes dipanggil AGUS Namikawa dehh *near dicekek arwahx Namikawa***

**Namikawa : UDAH PUAS LO NGOLOKIN GUE...?!??!?**

**disiksalah Near ssadis2nya by namikawa *gantian Sagi disiksa***

**gobloknye gue gak nyadar klo Near exist pas Namikawa mati... *ditendang sampe kelaut*'**"

Mello: "Ini sih namanya ngejawab pertanyaan sendiri..."

Me: "Mello!! Yang sopan ama readers!! Nah, berhubung pertanyaan ini membutuhkan pendapat orang, mari kita tanya satu persatu orang di sini... termasuk pendapat gue...Yak amplop, sori, tapi gak cocok banget!!"

L: "Sesuai quote-nya Shakespeare, apalah arti sebuah nama...."

Mello: "Cocok2 aja tuh!!" (Me: "Yee...sensi!!")

Matt: "Gak cocok"

Light: "Biasa aja, aku kagak peduli.."

Near: "Terserah.."

Ginji: "Gak cocok!! Terlalu kebapakan!!"

Ban: "Whatever..."

Me: "Ok, karena beberapa jawaban rada gak jelas, kita voting dari yang udah jelas aja....yang bilang gak cocok: 3 bilang cocok: 1 orang. Jadi Sagi-san, kesimpulannya gak pantes...begitulah...ngomong2, Namikawa itu siapa ya?? Salah satu agen kepolisian Jepang kah?? Ah masa bodolah...(Semua: *swt*) Dan saya juga baru nyadar trio MnM eksis pas baca fanficnya Uchiha Yuki-chan yang berjudul Akatsuki X-mas (sebelomnya cuman tau L ama Light ama Ryuk doank)...Dan dari situlah saya mulai tertarik sama Death Note. Eniwei, the last but not least letter...dari Hana_1225!! Isinya:

**'Bole kasi pertanyaan ke near?  
-sori near mulu,bis sy ngefan sama dia-  
X3**

**pertanyaannya:  
mana yang kamu pilih  
a) L  
b) Mello  
c) Matt  
d) Gevanni  
e) Hana_1225**

**trus buat L  
coba pasangin nama orang yang kamu kenal sama kue kue ini  
1) chocolate cake  
2) short cake  
3) cheese cake  
4) fruit cake**

**dijawab ya!'**

Nah, dijawab gih Near!!"

Near: "Hmm...untuk pertanyaan pertama, saya sedikit bingung. Saya harus memilih untuk kategori apa? Orang yang paling dekat, orang yang paling dikagumi, atau orang yang tidak disukai?? Untuk orang yang paling dekat dalam hal partner saya memilih Gevanni-san, untuk orang yang paling dikagumi tentu saja L-san, dan untuk orang yang tidak disukai...sebenarnya saya memilih Light-san, tapi karena dia tak masuk pilihan, maka saya memilih Mello...meskipun bukan berarti saya membencinya...Dan mengapa Hana-san masuk dalam pilihan, padahal saya belum pernah bertemu dengan Anda??"

Me: "Woy!! Kejem banget luh!! Sori yah Hana-san, dia emang kurang peka...next, question for L!!"

L: "Saya akan menjawabnya secara singkat saja.

Chocolate cake: Mello-kun, karena makanan favoritnya cokelat.

Short cake: Near-kun, karena dia yang paling pendek (Near: "...").

Cheese cake: Misa-san, karena warna rambutnya kuning seperti keju.

Fruit cake: Light-kun, karena dia sering terlihat membeli apel.

Begitulah"

Me: "Wow...jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan tepat...Ok terima kasih L. Eniwei, sekian surat2 talkshow kali ini...dan ada perubahan rencana! Kita akan voting fanmail dan hatemail setiap 2 chapter sekali!! Jadi, chapter depan baru divoting!! Hasil talkshow kali ini:

Matt: 1 fanmail, kecuali kalo pertanyaan bisa disebut fanmail juga...

Near: 2 fanmail

Begitulah!! Makasih banyak sekali lagi wat yang dah ngerepiu dan ngebaca dan cuman lirik doang, en repiu2, fanmails, en hatemails Anda tetap ditunggu!!"

Ban&Ginji: *baru selese nonton, menuntut gaji* "Haruka-chan, mana gajinya~?"

Me: "Iye2, nih..." *ngasi 300$* (B&G: "Tenkyu!!") "Nah, sampe ketemu di talkshow selanjutnya!!Sori kalo ada yang kelupaan ato salah ketik!! See yah next en stei tuned!!"


	5. Let's Check The Mailbox, part 2!

**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh anime/manga/apapun yang ada di sini (kecuali gw tentunya) bukan punya gw. Kalo gw yang punya, artinya matahari udah terbit di barat!!

**Note: **_'apalah'_ : berpikir

"bujug" : ngomong

"OMG" : berseru

"HIAAAAHH!!!!" : berteriak

**Warning: **SPOILER buat Death Note, xxxHolic, Nabari no Ou (di A/N), dan Bleach, makian gaje, en curhatan ga penting. Dan semua chara disini STRAIGHT!!! Lupa nambahin di chappie sebelomnya. Dan...OOC. Oya, khusus chapter ini bakal super panjang, jadi silahkan siapkan mata XD

**A/N: **Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa buat readers sekalian dimanapun Anda berada!! Sori amat sangat telat banget updetnya, soalnya kemaren2 saya males ke warnet *digebuk* dan ulangan2 AKHIRNYA SUDAH SELESE!! YEAHH!! Biasanya habis ulangan umum... otak saya ga bisa kerja!! *digaplok* Eniwei, buswei, makasih banyak banyak banyak (tuh, banyak kan?) buat yang udah ngerepiu chapter kemaren. Mule dari:

- **PandaKriwilz:** Iye, gue ada rencana masukin chara Nabari no Ou disini...kapan2. Masukin Kagami Tarou!? Serius neh?? Boleh deh...diusahain...mo yang versi es-de ato yang versi dewasa??

- **Orange brush**

- **Mizu_Hi**

- **Rune**

- **DiLLa-SaGi MaLeZZ LoGiN**: OH!! Dari kata Sagitarius toh! Gak kepikiran saya... hehehe (loh kok ketawa?). Oh, Namikawa yang itu toh...yap, dia emang pantes banget pake nama Agus!!... Enak yah, dah lengkap nonton DVDnya...saya tak boleh ketinggalan!! ^^

- **Sasarai Hiragi**: Iya, ini rangkuman Death Note 13- How to Read It, Anda benar!! X). Yap, saya setuju juga sama pendapat Anda!! Itu endingnya gak banget dah...masa si Yoite mate seh??? Raikou ko'it pula....dan mereka chara favorit gue semuaaa!! Hyaahh...emang seh slight yaoi (urgh, saya gak rela bilangnya!), tapi kayanya masih masuk shounen-ai deh...btw, makasih wat pujiannya!

- **NakamaLuna**: Makasih udah ketawa baca fic saya!! (lho?)

- **Uchiha Yuki-chan**: Makasih pujiannya!! Haha, melok2 saya gak bakal dibakar kok... saya tak sesadis itu ^^ .Ya, si Light itu emang brengsek banged (pake 'd')!! Mengenai darenya senpai, emang sih kayanya kurang heboh...nanti kalo ada dare sejenis aku hebohin dah!! Dan saya tidak tau eksistensi trio MNM (dulu) soalnya, yah...saya waktu itu emang belom tertarik banget sama Death Note XD. Dan...mulai chappie depan udah gak cuma DN lagi, dah ditambah!! Jadi, tolong tetep baca yah!! (maksa)

**- Lime skecth**

**- natsuttebayo:** Kocak? Makasih!!

**- AnnaYuki**

**- MATTGASM:** Oh.. kalo udah diijinin, saya boleh BANGGA donkz!! XD Dan kayanya semua repiu yang ada disini juga rada2 gaje, sama kaya repiu Anda *dibakar reviewers*

**- lalalalala28:** Domo arigatou wat dukungannya!! Dah diupdet nihhh!!

**- Dani-Itachikoi** (Dani-san ganti pen name yach?): Nih, dah saya updet! XD

**- Hana_1225: **Nonton Holic yah?? Saya juga XD Btw, numpang tanya, season tiga dah keluar belom??

**- kuro lunatic: **Sayah maklum, saya juga sering gitu kok XD

- **El Que Llora**

Wow, that's a lot!! Sekali lagi tenkyu!! Tanpa review Anda semua, nih fic gak bakal jalan!! Oh ya, omong2... reaksi saya begitu melihat review2 yang baru adalah: (O.o). Astaga, Anda semua sangat-sangat pandai banget buat bikin pertanyaan yang super ruwet dan bahkan Ness-senpai saja kebingungan. Hahaha. Pokoknya, saya akan tetap berusaha menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan logis (mungkin..)!! Nah, saya udah kebanyakan ngebacot...please, enjoy read!!

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Talkshow GaJe!

Me: "Yow, everybodeeeh!! Sori dah lama gak nongol...ulangan menggila!! Ditambah tugas Agama, Mat, Jurnal, de el el.... lama2 otak gue meleleh nih!! Banyakkk tugas... huhuhu. Oke cukup curhatnya, eniwei, met dateng (lagi) di Talkshow GaJe!! Masih dengan saya, Kirazu Haruka, sebage Host!! Dan...mari kita welcome-"

Matt: "Ga usah kale...to the point aja.." *maen PSP*

Me: "Iye dah"

Mello: "Btw, pada kemana bodyguards ga jelas lo? Kok tumben ga keliatan"

Me: "Oh..mereka lagi dapet order dari Hven, jadi ambil cuti dulu... Maklum, orang sibuk... kaya gue XD"

Light: "Halah alesan..bilang aja keasikan namatin P4, Tales of The Abyss, baca mangascan di Mangafox, sama keasyikan nge-RP di Shiroi Gakuin..."

Me: "LO MO GUE SETRUM LAGI PAKE PIKACHU!?"

Light: "AMPUN!"

Me: "Oke dah...."

Mello: "He? Tumben ga naek darah"

Me: "Lagi males. Oya, karena si Ban (mobil) sama Ginji lagi pergi... Pengganti mereka untuk hari ini adalah...!!"

SFX: "JENG JENG JENG JRENG!!"

Me: "Ueki Kousuke dari Furin town!! Hyah, chara terfavorit aku!! Yeah!! "

Ueki: *masuk dari belakang ruang* "Err....halo?"

Me: "Dan... Shin Seijuuro dari tim Amefuto Oujou White Knights!!"

Shin: *masuk dengan tampang poker face seperti biasa*

Me: "And laaaast....but not least, of course!! Kuchiki Rukia dari Squad 13 Seireitei Soul Society!!"

Rukia: "Halo"

L: "...Banyak sekali"

Near: "..."

Me: " Iya dong! Gue gitu loh! (apa hubungannya coba?) Well, eniwei!! Kita langsung tancap gas saja ke surat pertanyaan pertama...

First, dari **Orange brush**...

**'Gwa mo nanya nih...sama Matt:Knapa sih pake google mlulu?Segitu pengennya jadi atlet renang?Kan menghalangi wajah gantengmu ituh!Trus knapa pake baju stripes terus?Pengen niru zebra?(Lama2 gw ditabok Mamat nih)Bwt Mello:Kok lo biasa aja waktu liat Halle telanjang?Jangan2...JANGAN!XP'**

Nah, silakan dijawab, Matt!!"

Matt: *menghela napas dan menjawab dengan bete* "Udah kebiasaan dari kecil… dan sesuka gue mau pake goggle apa kagak!! Selera baju gue juga suka-suka gue! Mau mirip zebra kek, mirip kucing kek… Apa urusannya sama lo? Dan apa tadi?! Ma-"

Me: *geplak Matt pake Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia* "Heh!! Yang sopan ama reviewers!!"

Matt: "Kenapa seh gue musti diidupin lagi cuma buat menghadiri acara ga jelas begini!?"

Me: *ngacangin pertanyaan Matt * "Nah, Mello! Silakan dijawab yang bagian lo... Huahahaha!!" *ngakak gaje *

Ueki: *cuek as always*

Rukia: *merah padam*

Shin: *diem-poker-face*

Mello: "Dasar sinting lo-lo pada!! Gue udah biasa liat Halle begitu soalnya kita kenalnya kan udah lama!!"

Me: "Apa hubungannya?"

Mello: "Diem lo!!"

Me: "Yeh, malu dia (hah?)... eniwei, next repiu!! Dari **Mizu_Hi**!!

**'Wa . . .Wa . . .  
aq mau ngirim fanmail buat L:  
L, Saya betul-betul kagum (baca: ngefans berat) sama kejeniusan kamu. Apalagi disaat cerita awal, waktu kamu menjebak kira sampai bisa diketahui lokasi tempat tinggalnya ( langsung falling in love dan ngefans ama L sampai sekarang). Menurut saya, kamu juga karakter paling khas di Death Note. Oh iya, Saya juga punya beberapa pertanyaan:  
1. Sejak umur berapa L jadi Detektif No. 1 sedunia?  
2. To Light: gimana sih perasaan kamu saat masa- masa kehilangan ingatan (melepas kepemilikan Death Note)?  
3. To Mello: udah berapa banyak pembaca yang nyangka kamu cewek? *dibantai ama ribuan fans Mello* Eh . . ampun-ampun, menurut saya Mello lumayan cakep kok, cuma awalnya memang salah sangka.  
Udah ya!**

**NB: Surat ini datang bersama satu truk Kontainer penuh makanan manis untuk L'**

Hah? Truk? Dimana?"

Ueki: "Disitu..." *menunjuk ke arah pintu studio*

Truk: *dateng beneran, dan langsung membanjiri studio dengan makanan manis, dan langsung cabut*

Me: "WOIII!! JADI BERANTAKAN TAU!! SAPA YANG BERESIN!?"

Rukia: "Cake!!" *menyambar cake strawberry *

Me: "Rukia, lo... penggemar cake??" *sweatdrop *

L: *menyambar puding terdekat*

Ueki: *ikut-ikutan*

Shin: *diem ajah*

Mello: *ngambil... coklat, op courze!!*

Me: *makin sweatdrop* "Eniwei L dapet satu fanmail... dan pertanyaannya... dijawab gih!!"

L: "Hmm" *ngunyah puding* "Ngefans sama saya? Terima kasih... (Me: Pede banget seh!!) Saya menjadi detektif terkenal sedunia... saat usia 15/16 tahun (murni bikinan gue, maap kalo salah!)... dan terima kasih banyak untuk kiriman makanan manisnya.. saya sangat suka"

Me: "Light! Dapet pertanyaan tuh! Dijawab gih!"

Light: "Gimana perasaan gue? Yah... normal-normal saja-"

Me: "Ya iyalah, bisa dibilang normal kalo lagi tahap gitu. Tapi sayangnya.... BALIK KE ABNORMAL"

Light: "Rese lo!!"

Me: *ngakak* "Hmmmmpppppphhhhhh...... Mello.... dijawab... gih!!"

Mello: "SIAL LO SEMUA YA!! GUE UDAH DISANGKA CEWEK TAK TERHITUNG-- RIBUAN KALI, MUNGKIN!!"

Me: "Weks, kumat dia... Ueki, pass a chocolate to him!"

Ueki: *lempar cokelat ke Mello*

Mello: *nangkep cokelat* "Huh... ya sudah, makasih buat pujiannya!"

Me: "Oke, to teh (ini sengaja, bukan salah eja) next mail!! Dari... **Rune**!! Wah, nickname yang simple tapi bagus! Ni dia isi suratnya:

**'Nanya dong...utk L:Near kan pnerus L,apa sbelom L masih ada L?Trus apa sih hubungan lo sama Beyond Birthday?Kok mirip ma lo?Trakhir,lo tuh orang apa sih?Indo?(gak mungkin!)'**"

L: "Tidak ada. Dia pembunuh, dan saya detektif yang ditugaskan menyelidikinya. Dia mirip dengan saya karena dia menyamar menjadi saya. Dan saya orang Inggris (mungkin)" *singkat, padat, jelas*

Ueki&Rukia: *sweatdrop*

Me: "Weiss.... padat sekali L... tanpa basa-basi!! Ok, to teh next mail!! Dari **DiLLa-SaGi MaLeZZ LoGiN**!!

**'Hahahahahahahah..**

**NickName ak unik ye..?**

**Well.. Nama Sagi ntu berasal dr SAGIttarius.. Mikir dikit make otak mbak.. *digiles***

**Wokeh.. Skarang gantian mbak author yg nanya..**

**Mbak.. Akk noton DN DVD lengkap dari awal ampe ahir.. *wehh sombong nih.. Dibacok***

**Inget grup 'Yotsuba' gak..? Namikawa ntu co' yg rambutx pjang ntu.. Tgl lahirx 3 AGUStus.. Nah lho..**

**Fanmail ke Near yg imut2 bin lucu~**

**Akk skarang tanya ke mello..**

**Mello.. Bisa gk klo gak makan coklat SEHARI ajah..??**

**Makan coklat teus gigi lo gak bolong..? L juga.. Gk bolong ta gigix..??**

**Hahahahahahahah sori klo ada kata yg tak berkenan..'**

Nyahaha... oh, Namikawa yang ITU toh... Btw, aku juga AKHIRNYA dah nonton DVD DN sampe tamaaatt!! Dipinjami senpai... best regards to Ness-senpai!! Ok, Near dapet satu fanmail... dan Mello! Silakan dijawab... "

Mello: "Tentu saja bisa... Lo kira gue kecanduan coklat sampe ga bisa puasa coklat sehari aja!? Dan masalah gigi gue bolong apa kaga... Ya ENGGA LAH!!"

L: "Tentu saja... tidak"

Me: "Errr..... Ok" *sweatdropped* Mari kita langsung saja ke surat berikutnya... dari **Sasarai Hiragi**!"

**'Gyah~  
Nabari no Ou!! XD  
Tu anime emg manteph bgt endingnya! Sayah hampir nangis, tapi kaga jadi~ (lah?)  
Hegz..  
Friendship?  
Kalo di liat dari kacamata Fujoshi, itu mah jelas2 anime Slight Yaoi.. XDD  
Syalala~ xD  
Jan lupa leat Kuroshitsuji jg!  
Artworkers/chara desainx sama, ga klh seru..  
Wogh, OOT kebanyakan, xD**

**Kembali keripiu fic~  
Ya-ha..  
Ini lumayan kocak, XD  
Gak terlalu OOC + idenya cukup menarik..  
++ jawaban typ charanya cukup memuaskan, xD  
Hayah**

**Mao tanya, sama Light Yagami  
Oi oi Light  
Namamu itukan "Yagami" kalo di balik jd "imagay ato I'm a gay" xD  
Bgemana pendapatmu??  
Apa arti namamu itu merupakan pengakuan bahwa sebenarnya kau mencintai L?? XD  
+di tabok Light+**

**Ama satu lagi, Light kan pernah tinggal bareng ama Misa..  
Pertanyaan saya, apakah Light masih perjaka??  
Saya gak yakin Light belum pernah "begituan" (ehm.. U know lah what i mean, xD) sama Misa.. XD  
Jahahaha**

**Krm fan Mail buat Near!! XD  
Near-chan~!  
Kapan qta nikah??  
Mana janjimu?? XD  
+di gaplok fans Near+'**"

Ueki: "Fujoushi? Apaan tuh?"

Rukia: "Yaoi itu apaan??"

Me: "Ehm. Demi menjaga kepolosan kalian berdua, sebaiknya kalian gak usah tahu.... Eniwei, Near dapet satu fanmail, dan HMMMPPPPHHHHH... *setengah idup nahan ketawa* Pendapatmu gimana, Raiyap??"

Light: "It's 'Raito', YOU B**CH!!!"

Me: "EHEM!! Bodigards!!"

Rukia: "Siap Haruka!! Yagami-kun, kalo kamu ngomong sensor kaya gitu lagi, saya akan membekukanmu!!"

Light: *ciut*

Me: "Dah beh, buruan jawab!!"

Light: "Cih.... YA, AKU TENTU SAJA TAHU APA YANG MUNCUL KALAU NAMAKU DIBACA TERBALIK. DAN TIDAK, AKU AMAT SANGAT TIDAK MENYUKAI SI MANIAK GULA INI!!!" *suara super toa*

Ueki: *membekap Light pake sulur pohon yang diubahnya dari sampah* "Berisik"

Light: "$#%#%#%%#%!!!!"

Me: "Oi, Ueki. Kalo dia dibekep gitu kan dia gak bisa jawab pertanyaannya!! Tapi gut job buat ngebekep dia!!" *ngacungin jempol*

Ueki: *melepas Light* "Ok deh..."

Light: "Urgh... dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, bila aku menjawabnya, si pembawa acara stress ini *digebuk gue* harus mengubah rating jadi M, tentu saja. Jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri"

Me: "*sweatdropped* Eniwei... Near dapet satu fanmail!! Dan... janji nikah?? Hah??"

Near: "..."

Me: "Ok Hiragi-san, sepertinya Near tak bisa komentar.... maap, maap. Eniwei, tu deh next message!! Dari **NakamaLuna**!! Isinya...

**'Nyuu, ikut me-riview dong!  
XD! Saya fanmailna L!  
Pengen nanya nih sama Matt-kun  
Seandainya kau harus memilih antara tiga pilihan, manakah yang akan kau pilih?  
Rokok, games, atau Mello?  
Yak, mohon dijawab  
Ficmu bagus kok, saya tertawa membacana'**

Yakk, L dapet fanmail satu!! Dan Matt dapet pertanyaan!! Silakan dijawab!!"

Matt: "Games" *singkat, padat, jelas*

Me: "Bujug Matt, tega bener ente... Mello mangnya lebih tidak bernilai daripada games??"

Matt: "Yah tergantung sikon dong. Kalo saat biasa, games lebih penting.. Kalo saat gawat kaya waktu si Mello mau nyulik Takada itu, baru temen lebih penting.." (Fujoushi harap jangan salah sangka!!) *berusaha menenangkan Mello yang sudah mulai mengokang pistol (kaya Hiruma ajah)*

Me: "Ok, jawaban yang sangat ngegantung sekali... ke surat berikutnya aja dah. Dari** Uchiha Yuki-chan**!!

**'Gila!! Makin lama makin lucu ajah deh!! Aku suka!! –peluk2 Kirazu-chan *dibakar*-**

**Ah…lucu pol lah! Bukan hanya pertanyaan saya ajah yang dijawab dengan begitu kocaknya, tapi juga pertanyaan2 readers yang lain tak kalah kocak jawabannya :D**

**Oh…ku kira LMNM itu yaoi –ditendang-**

**Bener! Saya tidak menanyakan Light karena dia emang udah terkenal dari sononya brengs*k! –didepak-**

**Wah…dear saya untuk L gagal yah. L kok kayaknya gak terpengaruh banyak T.T**

**Anyway, masak kamu tidak tahu eksistensi dari trio MNM sih? Ah…terima kasih, fic saya dibahas –dikit- disini :D**

**Yo, UPDATE ya!! Beneran di tunggu loh!! Chapter depan masih Death Note kah? O.o'**

Yak, itu bagian pertama suratnya....." _'Aduuuhhh..... gue bisa dibunuh ma Mello dan Matt nih di bagian kedua....'_

Ueki: "Bagian keduanya?"

Me: "Ntar dulu. Ini baru komentar. Shin, tolong siapkan Trident Tackle-mu. Rukia, tolong Sode no Shirayukinya disiapin"

Shin&Rukia: *melakukan apa yang gue suruh*

Me: *ehem* Dan ini bagian keduanya....

**'Ps: boleh nitip fanmail untuk Matt gak?**

**"Matt, ente ganteng mampus banget sih? Jujur, awalnye pikir, situ ituh mirip banget ama mantan ane, namanye Sasori –dikubur-. Kalian sama2 berambut merah –apa hubungannya?-. pokoknya top deh!! Sayang, ente cuman nongol bentar banget kayak kentut lewat :D Mana ama Mello doang lagi. Tak ayal kalian sering dijadiin yaoi couple :D. Sekian dan terima kasih."**

**-kabur-'**"

Matt: "Sasori? Siapa tuh? Dan merah?? Rambut gue warnanya bukan merah!!"

Me: "Ini nih yang namanye Sasori" *menunjukkan foto Sasori, tanpa ekor kalajengkingnya tentu sajah*

Matt: "Kaga mirip" *diketok gue* "Auh!! What was that for!?"

Me: "Kaga... setuju ajah. Dan supaya tidak mengecewakan reviewers, tentu saja"

Rukia: *swt*

Matt: "Kaya kentut lewat..? Memang aku cuma nongol bentar, tapi tega banget disamain kaya begitu... T.T"

Mello : *ngakak*

Matt: "Dan.... WHATZZ!!!????"

Mello: "Ngepe.... HAHHH!!??? $#%$%#$%!!!! BERANINYA MEREKA!!" *ngeluarin pistol*

Me: "SHIN-SENPAI!! RUKIA!!"

Shin: *mengangguk dan men-Trident Tackle Mello*

Mello: "UGH!!" *tepar seketika*

Rukia: "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!!" *membekukan Matt separo badan... ehh engga 3/4 deh*

Matt: "Gaahhh!!!!"

Me: "Oke, makasih banyak Yuki-chan atas komentarnyayangmembawamasalah *geplaked* Eh, maksud saya, sangat menarik. Dan kita langsung saja ke message berikutnya..."

Ueki: "??" *bingung ga tau keadaan*

Me: "Dari... **Lime skecth**!! Nih isinya...

**'Aye py fanmail bwat Mamat(marah ga dipanggil gitu?):lo tuh ganteng abis,keren,unik,cute,smua yg bagoes2 deh!Siapa sih yg ga kepincut ama gamefreak perfect kaya gitu?Pokoke,I loph yu bibeh!(sounds weird...)Kalo mw jadi pacar aye,dikasih nintendo wii deh!*dibakar Matt fangirls*'**"

Ueki&Rukia&Near&Light&L (Mello kan maseh tepar, ga sempat reaksi...): *sweatdroppedx10*

Me: "Oke, Matt dapet satu ... Matt? Mo jawab?"

Matt: "Keluarkan aku dulu!!"

Me: "Ok, ok... Rukia.."

Rukia: "Ok, Haruka" *mecahin es yang bekuin Matt*

Matt: "Huh..." *membersihkan serpihan es di bajunya* "Oke, terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya... Dan boleh saja saya pacaran dengan Anda, tapi maaf, saya gak pernah liat Anda... ketemu aja kagak, gimana mo pacaran??"

Me: "Gyah!! Matt ketularan bahasa EYD-nya L!!"

Light: "Biasa aja kale...."

Me: "Diem luh!!!"

Light: *meringkuk di pojokan*

Me: "Ok, next!! Dari **natsuttebayo**!!

**'misimisi.. :D**

**MYA! XD  
KOCAK! XD  
ada typo tp gpp.. :D  
mau say hello bwt smua DN chara dunk.. :D**

**Helloo..h..  
*bau yg tak sedap yg membuat nyamuk an0pheles mati dlm skejap menyebar dgn cepat*  
*halah***

**a!  
* Light! Aku benci kamu!  
* Misamisa! Kamu itu cantik tapi buta! Knapa mau ama om2 girang yg jelek kayak Light.. eh, Light apa lo liat2? Naksir? *dilindes traktor ama Light fans* * plus gaplokan*  
* L..! Kutantang kau makan Sambel Terasi ato Wasabi, akan kusuruh Watari membubuhi bubuk cabai untuk menggantikan gula dalam cake/kopimu! Bersiaplah! *evil smile*  
* Mello! Kuberi kau pertanyaan.. apa yg akan kau lakukan kalo Matt kuculik dan kukawinin? Err.. Matt, jgn pasang muka nepsong geto dong.. (/)  
* Near! Brapa kali kau ganti Piyamamu setaun? Coba ganti seragam(?)mu itu dgn gakuran...*nosebleed*..gomen..  
I..itu aja..*masih nosebleed ngebayangin Near pke gakuran***

**APDET! XD'**

Silahkan komentar dan jawabannya... Dan Light kelihatannya dapet satu hatemail..."

SemuaDNchara: "Hayo huga"*menutup hidung* (Mello sudah sadar, mana mungkin dia pingsan cuman dari Trident Tackle doank?)

Matt: *menyemprotkan Bayfresh outta nowhere* (Me: "Cuma candaan... menanggapi mail Anda ^^")

Light: "Bodo amat lo benci gue..." *pura-pura cuek padahal sebenernya nangis miris dalem hati*

Shin: "?" *mengambil PSP Matt yang tergeletak di atas meja*

Me: "AGH, SHIN-SENPAI!! JA--"

'KRAAAKKKKKKKK'

Mello: "..."

Matt: "Yah, rusak deh"

Me: "Gitu doank!?"

Matt: "Yep. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hingga tak punya cadangan dan tak meng-_copy_ _save_-annya?"

Ueki: 'Mirip kakak...' *swt*

Me: "Eniwei... Misa dapet kutukan-- eh, maksud gue komentar!! Mari kita masukkan Misa!"

SFX: "JRENG JENG JENG... JRENG....." *musik serem*

Misa: "Halooo semuaa!!! Raito-kuuunnn!!!!" *lari menerjang Raito*

'GUBRAK!!!!'

Light: *tepar*

Me: *swt* "Uh, um... Misa, tolong dijawab dong pertanyaannya..."

Misa: "Oke, buat natsuttebayo, APAPUN YANG TERJADI MISA TETEP CINTA LIGHT!! APA HAK LO NGELARANG-LARANG GUE, HAH!?!??" *berserk mode: on*

Me: "...Rukia"

Rukia: "Haik... Bakudou no ichi, Sai!"

Misa: *terikat Kidou, jatoh* "Kamu apain Misa!? Lepasin gak?? Lepasiiiiinnnn!!!!!"

Me: "Shin-senpai... tolong taroh dia di kloset jadi gak bikin polusi suara"

Shin: *mengangguk dan naroh Misa di kloset terdekat*

Me: "Anyway... L dapet dare yang sangat nge-dare sekali!! Hyahaha!! L, silakan makan wasabi ato sambel terasinya!! Lo bisa milih kok!!" *wasabi dan sambel terasi keluar entah dari mana di atas meja*

L: "..." *mengeluarkan sashimi dan shoyu outta nowhere, membubuhkan sedikiiiittttt wasabi di dalam shoyu, mencelupkan sashimi dan melahap sashimi tersebut* "...Udah kan?"

Me: "AAAAHHHH!!! CURAAANGGGGG!!!!"

L: "Tak ada larangan untuk tidak memakai alat bantu....."

Light: "Benar" (Me: "Kapan dia sadar??")

Me: "Aseeemmmm.... kepinteran sih lo!! Eniwei, dare kedua!! Watari, tolong kasih L cake yang sudah dibubuhi cabe!!"

Watari: "Waruina, L...." *ngasih cake*

L: "Tak apa, Watari...." *memakan cake tersebut sekali hap* (udah kayak iklan ajah)

Light: "..."

Ueki: "..."

Rukia: "..."

Shin: "..."

Matt: "..." *maen PSP*

Mello: "...Gak terjadi apa-apa, tuh?"

Near: "..." *cuek maenin puzzlenya*

Me: "Watari.... kau membubuhkan berapa banyak cabai bubuk???"

Watari: "0,000000001 gram"

Me: "WHATTTTZZZZZ!!!???? CURANG!!! GA BOLEH!!"

L: "Tak terdapat dalam darenya jumlah bubuk cabai yang harus ditaburkan..." *jenius mode: on*

Me: "GGGRRRRRR.... natsuttebayo!! Daremu gagaaaalll!!!! Si L terlalu pinter buat menemukan kelemahan-kelemahan dalam daremu!! Gomennnaaasssaaaaiiiiii!!!!"

Near: "...Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Mello"

Mello: "Apa yang bakal kulakukan kalo Matt diculik dan dikawinin.... Sebodo amat"

Matt: "Tega lo, Mello. Dan sejak kapan gue pasang muka nepsong???"

Me: ".... Errrrr...... datar banget seh reaksinya..... Oke, Near, silakan jawab dan ini gakurannya..." *menyodorkan gakuran a.k.a seragam cowo di Jepang*

Near: "... Aku mengganti piyamaku 365 kali setahun..."

Mello: "HAH!? Mandi cuma sekali sehari!?"

Matt&Ueki&Rukia&Light: *otomatis nutup hidung*

Me: "Tenang aja, dia ga bau kok!! Gerak aja jarang banget, gimana bisa keringatan?? Near, ganti baju sono!!"

Near: "...Baiklah.." *ke ruang ganti, keluar 5 menit kemudian dalam baju seragam* (silakan bayangkan sendiri~~ XD) "Puas?"

Me: *speechlesss*

Mello: "... Kayak anak SMP beneran..."

Matt: "Cocok"

Rukia: "Wah... kawaii.."

Shin: "..."

Light: "Uhhh...." *stress sendiri*

Near: "?"

Me: "KYAAAAA!!! NEAR, KAMU MENDINGAN JADI ANAK ESEMPE AJA DAAAHHHHH.... GA COCOK LO UMUR 18 TAOOONNNNN....." *pake toa sekolah*

Near: *nutup kuping*

Me: "Oke, Near pake gakuran aja yah sampe selese Talkshow!! (keputusan sepihak) Eniwei, next mail!! Dari **AnnaYuki**!!

**'*mau nanya sama SHIDOH! haha  
kq kmu lucu c? hehehe**

***mau tanya sama rem sama jealous..  
knp bisa suka sama misa? aku gag suka sama dy!**

***mau kirim fanmail bwat near sama L.. kyaa xD  
sama fan mail bwt author deh,,hahaha**

***mau kirim hatemail bwt misa**

**apalagi ya?  
hehe'**

Wah, sayah dapet fanmail!!"

Light: "Mang boleh yah?"

Me: "Boleh duuunkkkkzz!!! Gue kan kawaii!! (apa hubungannya ya?)" *narsis mode: on* "Dan Near serta L juga dapet fanmail... wah, wah... Sama Misa dapet hatemail!!"

Mello: "...Mang Shidou disini?"

Me: "Yah diteleport dulu kale... Valcrist!!" *nama chara High Priest gue di RO*

Valcrist: "Ya?"

Mello: "Mulai kacau nih..."

Me: "Tele-in Shidou donk dari Dunia Shinigami!! Sekalian Rem sama Jealous juga, yak!!"

Valcrist: "Yo'i, boss!! Teleport!!"

Shidou&Rem&Jealous: "Hah??"

Me: "Domo!!"

Valcrist: "No prob, boss!! Ja!" *warp balik ke Rune Midgard*

Mello: "Kok makin ngawur..." *makan coklat juga akhirnya*

Me: "Yak, Shidou!! Dijawab gih!! Ntar gue kasih coklat!!"

Shidou: "...Bener ya?"

Me: "Iye!! Buruan gih jawab!!"

Shidou: "...Aku lucu? Masa? Baru nyadar!"

'KRIK....KRIK...KRIK....'

Me: "Ok, nih coklatnya. Pergi luh!!" *ngasih coklat dan nendang Shidou keluar*

Shidou: "YAAAAAYYYYYY!!"

Semua: *swt*

Me: "Ok Rem dan Jealous... silahkan jawab. Lupakan saja apa yang terjadi tadi"

Rem: "Karena Misa adalah manusia yang sudah dilindungi Jealous" *singkat, padat, jelas*

Me: "Waaa..... solidaritas yang tinggi yah... Kalo Jealous??"

Jealous: "...Tidak tahu...."

Me&Rukia&Ueki&Mello&Light: *gubrakkkk*

Me: "Um, ummm.... ke surat berikutnya deh... dari **MATTGASM**!!

**'CIAOSSU.**

**wuiw... berbanggalah nak, anda telah sukses membuat saya tertawa kayak suzanna jam 3 pagi... *SAPA SURUH BACA PANPIK JAM 3 PAGI, BEGO??***

**gya... maap baru ripiu sekarang, padahal udah lama bacanya... karena saya adalah makhluk yang tak sempurna, maapkanlah diri saya... *idih ngomong ndiri***

**mau fanmail+question dong...kufufufu :D**

**buat Matt: "lihat tuh, matt. SAYA PAKE NAMA KAMU BUAT PENAME, LIAT DONG! LIAT! saya cinta matek ma kamu, apalagi pas ngeliat versi animenya... HUA...ganteng!! lebih ganteng daripada Rester! *lah?* saya juga sering cosplay jadi kamuh, walaupun KAGA ADA YANG TAO KALO SAYA COSPLAY JADI KAMU. trus, trus saya juga mao minta maap, karena selalu ngasih peran kaga enak sama kamu disetiap panpik sayah... jadiin kamuh psikopat, masochist, tukang mi ayam, gembel, anak sekolah gaje, pengamen, supir angkot,DSB. BAHKAN BIKIN KAMU HAMIL AMPE 3 KALI SAMA MELLO! MAAPKAN SAYA..."**

**buat L: "L kaga pernah mandi ye? abisnya keliatan buluk melulu..."**

**buat Light: "maap juga nih... sering bikin abang Light tersiksa mulu...padahal saya sebenernya ngepans lho ama abang Light, aplagi kalo lagi goyang ngebor ala Jupe..."**

**buat Mello: "KENAPA HARUS MAKAN COKLAT MELULU? KENAPA KAGA MAKAN PERMEN GULALI AJAHH??"**

**buat Near: "...idih, ngapain juga gua ngomong sama elu, kaga doyan gua sama elu. kalo bisa gua bunuh lu dengan cara cengkokin lu pake IKAN ASIN."**

**kufufufuf...maapy ya kalo review saya GAJE dan tak berguna... kufufufuf...~'**

Wah, MATTGASM suka baca KHR juga ternyata...."

Mello: "Apa? KHR? Apa itu?"

Me: "Ga, gapapa. Oke, Matt sepertinya dapet satu fanmail... dan silahkan komentar dan jawabannya.... KHEKHEKHEKHEKHE....*ngakak ala Hiruma*"

Matt: "Umm... oke, makasih udah make nama saya buat penname kamu... Dan makasih pujiannya.... Saya juga kaga bisa protes soal profesi yang semuanya gak enak itu.... TAPI JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI PAIRINGIN SAYA SAMA MELLO, APALAGI SAMPE MPREG!!!!!"*protes berat*

Mello: *mo mengumpat dan mengeluarkan berbagai jenis senjata, tapi ditahan sama bakudou Rukia*

Me: "Lo tau MPREG itu apaan??"

Matt: "Ya iyalah!!!"

Ueki: *speechless*

Near: *mati-matian nahan ketawa*

L: *no reaction*

Light: *ngakak sejadi-jadinya dalem hati, takut dibogem*

Rukia: "Hmmmmpphhh...." *nahan tawa tanpa hasil*

Shin: *biasa ajah*

Me: "Dan, dan L, silahkan dijawab..." *capek ketawa*

L: "Saya mandi kalau sedang tidak sibuk"

Me: ".... Kapan?"

L: "..."

Me: "Uhh..." *nyemprot Bayfresh* "Next, Mello... Rukia, lepasin dia"

Rukia: "Hai"

Mello: "SUKA-SUKA GUE MO MAKAN APAAN!! APA URUSANNYA SAMA ELO, HAH!!???" *masih ngamuk soal yaoi thing ituh*

Me: "Yang sopan ma reviewers!!! Ntar gue ambil semua coklat lu, nih!!"

Mello: *mengkeret juga* "Grr.... gue cuma suka coklat. TITIK."

Me: "Next, Near... Wah kayanya dia benci banget ma lo"

Near: "... Biarlah. Saya sudah terbiasa" *maenin rambutnya*

Me: "Heh? Maksud?"

Matt: "Yah, begini... Dia kan nomor satu di Wammy's House dulu, pasti banyak yang benci dan ngiri ma dia..." (info dapet dari game berjudul DNd: Poisoned... Ga tau bener apa kaga...)

Me: "Waaahhhh..... Kacian....."

Near: *cuek*

Me: "Ok, kalo gituh next, dari **lalanakmalas**... Dia cuman kirim ucapan makasih buat Matt atas jawaban lo dan fanmail buat Near"

Rukia: " Ow..."

Matt: "Kembali"

Me: "Kok mulai letoy seh... lanjut!! Dari **Hana_1225**!!

**'Near jahat!!  
-ini dihitung hate mail ya-**

**tapi saya tetep suka!  
-ini masuk fanmail-**

**eww  
yakin L?  
ini hasilnya**

**fruit cake: orang yang berbahaya  
cheese cake: orang yang dianggap menarik  
short cake: orang yang kamu merasa nyaman dengannya  
chocolate cake: orang yang kamu cintai**

**eww... **(Me: ARGH, SAYAH GA TAU!! MAAP!!)  
**  
Btw,  
saya baru nonton Nabari no Ou ep.1 minggu lalu  
tapi ga saya lanjutin gara2 nonton xholic'**

Jahat? Loh, napa? Jadi Near dapet fanmail dan hatemail... wah, unik!!"

L: "... Saya tak tertarik dengan permainan girlish seperti itu" *makan lolipop*

Me: "Yegh, ngeles.... tu teh next!! From **Dani-Itachikoi**!!

**'*tepar dengan mulut berbusa* Oh, pantas saja! Baru ada yang nyadar.. karena saya hobi keluyuran ke fandom-fandom. -halah- Noprob, saya gak perlu nge-PM Panda-san. XD Hahaha.**

**Kayaknya bener tuh kata L, menyesuaikan dengan kata sekespir. XD Oh ya, Namikawa Renji itu yang ada di Yotsuba corp. lupa itu apaan. (;-.-)**

**Saya mau ikutan nanya, dong. 8D**

**Buat LMNM, gimana rasanya hidup di Wammy's House?**

**Buat LMN (Ga pake Matt), kenapa kalian ga punya alis?**

**Update! XD'**"

L: "...Menarik"

Mello: "Huh... Lumayan"

Matt: "Menyenangkan"

Near: "...Biasa saja"

Ueki: "Estede banget..." *swt*

Me: "Kok kalian pada ga punya ekspresi seeeehhhh!!!???"

LMNM: "Males" *kompak!*

Me: "Yaahhhhhhh... LMN, jawab tuh!!"

LMN: "..... Tidak tahu, sudah dari lahir" *kompak (lagi!)*

Light: "Sejak kapan kalian kompakan??"

Matt: "Dari enam detik yang lalu..."

Light: "Gue ga nanya lo!!"

Me: "HEH!! Berani benerrrrr lo ngebentak Matt!! Rukia!!" (perasaan Rukia terus yang dipake yach?? XD)

Rukia: "Hai! Bakudou no ichi, Sai!!"

Light: "ADUH!!!" *jatoh*

Me: "Oke!! Surat berikutnya!! Dari **kuro lunatic**!!

**'uwaa...  
padahal aku udah tau ada fanfic ini dari lama, tapi baru baca sekarang, kabur dari tugas belajar.**

**aku punya dare untuk Light:**

**~pergi ke soul society (dia, kan dah mati jadi pasti gpp), terus acak-acak kantor divisi 10, +ngata-ngatain Hitsugaya pendek, cebol, kuntet, dan sebangsanya di depan hitsugaya [gpp, kan masukin chara anime lain?]**

**pertanyaan untuk L&M:**

**~kalian selalu keliatan makan makanan manis, apa gak mual? aku makan 1 potong cake/1 batang coklat aja gak sanggup~**

**aku kasih hatemail ke LIGHT!'**

YAAAYYYY!! Light dapet satu hatemail!!" (gomen Light-fans!!)

Light: "KOK SENENG SEH??"

Me: "Suka-suka gue donk!! Hmm... Dare yang menantang!!"

Rukia: "Banget..." *swt*

Light: "Soul Society? Apa itu??"

Me: "Okeh, lo pergi ke Divisi 10, nih petanya, trus cari aja yang namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ciri-cirinya: Cebol, rambut jigrak warna putih, sama pake haori bertuliskan kanji '10' di punggungnya!! Rukia, bukain gatenya donk!!"

Rukia: *melepas Light* "Baik" *membuka gate* (ga tau juga yawh Rukia bisa buka gate apa kaga...)

Light: *didorong masuk* "Heeeiiii!!!!!"

Ueki: "Gimana kita bisa tauk darenya sukses apa kaga?"

Me: "Khukhukhu.... Aku sudah meminta Matt untuk memasang kamera tersembunyi di baju Light!! Tengs, Matt!!"

Matt: "No prob"

Me: "Ok, pandangan kameranya akan terlihat di layar ini..." *ngeluarin layar dan LCD* "Shin-senpai, mohon JANGAN PERNAH menyentuh peralatan ini!!"

Shin: *ngangguk sambil duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan*

Me: "Mari kita lihat perjuangan si Raiyap... Hyahahahahaha..."

***LCD ON***

Light: "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" *dikejar sama 'cleaner' di 'sisi di antara dua dunia' *lupa namanya*

***AT THE STUDIO***

Me: *ngakak*

Ueki: "Sadis lo..." *swt*

Rukia: *ketawa*

Mello: *ngakak juga*

L: "..."

***Back to Soul Society***

Light: "DAMN IT!! GA ADA YANG NGASIH TAU GUE ADA BENDA GITUAN!!" *nyampe langsung ke Gotei 13, di depan Squad 10* "Cuman perlu masuk terus ngejek doang, kan??" *membuka pintu ruang administrasi, terlihat Toushirou ngerjain paperworks as always*

***Studio***

Me: "Belom tau dia....."

***Soul Society***

Toushirou: "?! Siapa kau!?"

Light: "Kau yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou?"

Toushirou: "Ya, memang kenapa?" *masih waspada*

***Studio***

Rukia: "Oh tidak... Ruang Divisi 10 akan butuh perbaikan.."

***Soul Society***

Light: *takes a deep breath*

Toushirou: "?"

Light: "DASAR KUNTET LO CHIBI PENDEK KATE CEBOL KECIL KAYAK KACANG TANAH SAMPE GA BISA DILIAT KALO GA PAKE MIKROSKOOOPPPP!!!" (menyontek Fullmetal Alchemist XD)

Toushirou: "..."

Light: "...?"

Toushirou: *angry markx5* "APAAAAAA KATAMU RYOKA SIALAAAANNNNN!!!!!! BANKAI, DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!! RYUUSENKAAAA!!!!!"

Light: "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" *beku dan nyaris terbunuh*

***Studio***

Semua: *swt*

Me: "Umm... ok, gue tele langsung ajah dia pake Butterfly Wing... Rukia, ntar tolong sembuhin dia yah... Bisa berabe kalo ga ada yang jawab tantangannya.."

Rukia: "Ok"

Light: *dateng bersimbah darah* "Si..alan.. lo.... ga bi.. lang kalo.. dia pu.. nya ke.. kuatan a.... neh...."

Me: *cuek* "Tolong sembuhin dia secepet mungkin buat dare berikutnya yah~"

Rukia: "Tapi... kenapa tidak minta tolong Inoue saja?"

Me: "Males manggilnya...."

Rukia: "... Baiklah" *mule nyembuhin Light*

Me: "Nah, Mello dan L... silakan dijawab!! Oya, Near juga sekalian deh..."

Mello: "Kenapa??"

Me: "Ga tau ya? Sekarang dia jadi suka makan coklat loh... kebawa kebiasaan lo..."

Mello: "WTF!?"

Matt: "..."

Me: "Udah buruan jawab!!!"

L: "Tidak"

Mello: "Idem"

Near: "Tak tahu kenapa, tidak sama sekali"

Me: "Ok, begitulah... aku juga suka coklat kok!! Kayaknya itu terganrtung selera yah, lunatic-san!! Eniwei, next!! Dari... **Mizu_Hi**!!"

L: "...Bukannya tadi sudah?"

Me: "Kelupaan ditambahin... surat dia dobel!! Ok, nih isinya...

**'Eh, skalian mw Dare light juga  
Makan makanan manis sebanyak L Dalam satu hari'**"

Light (Udah sembuh): "APA!?"

Me: "Apa-apa ajah loe.... nih, makan!!" *ngasih makanan manis, dan ngurung dia di ruangan tertutup di studio* "Lo baru boleh keluar kalo udah ngabisin tuh semua dalam satu hari!!"

Rukia: "..."

Shin: *no expression*

**1 hari kemudian.... **(gomen, sengaja dicepetin... ^^)

Light: *keluar setelah abisin tuh gunung makanan manis dan langsung ngabur ke WC buat... you know, lah*

L: *tepok tangan* "Wah, ternyata Light-kun hebat juga"

Me: "Hyahahaha... ok, the last but not least mail...!!"

Semuakecualiyangpendiem: "FINALLY!!"

Me: "Dari **El Que Llora**!!

**'-Wahaa~.. lucu bgt! Wakaka...  
Update soon! XD**

**-Aku setuju dgn penyiksaan terhadap Light!! Light, you'd better die!! (bukannya emang uda mati ya?)**

**-L-san!! You're da best! Ayo makan cake buatanku! (tapi kalo keracunan tanggung sendiri ya)**

**-Oia, pertanyaan bwt Matt, warna rambutmu benernya merah pa coklat??'**

YAYY!! Ada Light-hater juga!!"

Mello: *swt*

L: "Makasih banyak, tapi apakah ini enak...? Sementara saya simpan saja dulu..." *menyimpan cake di kulkas*

Matt: "Yaelah, ada yang buta warna disini.... Jelas-jelas COKLAT" (sumber: absoluteanime. com XD)

Me: "Yang sopan woi!! Ok, sekian acaranyah... udah kelamaan nih... Tapi kok malah keliatan kayak ajang baca repiu ketimbang talkshow ya?"

Near: "Memang..."

Me: "Wokeh!! Pada episode depan, bakal ada bintang tamu baru!! Siapakah dia?? Kuis nih!! Ciri-cirinya, dia tuh dari Eyeshield 21, dan merupakan anggota Deimon Devil Bats!!"

Shin: "Sepertinya terlalu mudah... dia itu kan r--"

Me: "JANGAN DIBOCORIN!! Nah, yang bisa menebak dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya berhak mengajukan message pertama buat chara tersebut!! Jadi, tolong sertakan fanmail atau hatemail atau dare Anda, ya~h!"

Ueki: "Ngomong-ngomong, gak diitung fanmailnya?"

Me: "Oh iya!! Thx Ueki, ampir ajah gue lupa!! *digeplak* Lesse, mule dari chapter lalu sampe sekarang...

Matt: 4 fanmail

L: 3 fanmail

Light: 2 hatemail

Near: 5 fanmail - 1 hatemail= 4 fanmail

Misa: 1 hatemail

Author (Readers: Lho, mang boleh??): 1 fanmail"

Mello: "Kenapa gak ada yang ngirim buat aku!!???" *protes*

Me: "Udeh, banyak bacot luh!! Ok, jadi yang menang fanmail... Matt dan Near!!"

Matt: "Makasih"

Near: "Domo"

Me: "Ok, nih hadiahnya..." *ngasih Matt Wii, dan Near dikasih Bionicle edisi paling baru*

Matt: "YOSH!!"

Near: "... Makasih"

Me: "Dan Light..... Hyehehehehe.... menang hatemail, jadi.... Dihukum ngebersihin nih satu studio sampe cling bling bling!! Pake sikat gigi yahhhh.... Kalo sampe ada kotoran dikiiiiitttttt.... aja, gue bakal ngasih tau ke semua orang rahasia lo yang paling memalukan!! HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK" (Njrit, kok gue jadi mirip Hiruma??)

Light: "Ugghhhh..." *ga bisa nolak*

Me: "Ok, nih sikat giginya!! Besok pagi dah musti bersih, yah!!" *lempar sikat gigi* "Ok, readers, ada pengumuman baru!! Kalian bisa memberi pertanyaan/hatemail/fanmail/dare/apapun untuk SEMUA CHARA yang nongol disini termasuk sayah!!! Dan silakan memaki-maki chara yang kagak suka... Tapi sekali lagi, jangan kelewatan.... Eniwei, that's our show for today!! Repiu yah!! Ngeflame juga boleh.. tapi jangan gede-gede, kebakar studionya ntar... Mata na!"


	6. And It Continued

**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh anime/manga/apapun yang ada di sini (kecuali gw tentunya) bukan punya gw. Kalo gw yang punya, gue bakal digebukin sama editor soalnya langgar deadline terus!!

**Note**: _'apalah'_ : berpikir  
"bujug" : ngomong  
"OMG" : berseru  
"HIAAAAHH!!!!" : berteriak

**Warning:** SPOILER, OOC, makian gejhe dan kekerasan ke tokoh tertentu.

**A/N:** Iyeeeeiii, pertama kalinya updet fic di laptop sendiri!! Akhirnya punya laptop juga… Tengs banyak buat tante sayah!! Maap, maap banget updetnya telat banget!! Selaen karena peer dan tugas yang entah kenapa menggunung (dan mengesampingkan RP-RP yang sayah sangat minati sampe kelupaan ngupdet fic *dihajar rame-rame*), I really must think a lot about their and my answers!! Gila, pada pinter-pinter yah reviewers sekalian... Eniwei, bener-bener ga nyangka deh talkshow gagal jadi begini ada yang ngikutin dan bahkan tetep ngerepiu!! Hontou ni arigatou buat yang ngerepiu maupun cuman baca doang ataupun cuma numpang lewat doank!! Tanpa kalian fic ini pasti dah mati dari dulu (yah... hampir aja mati sih, gini deh jadi Author ga ada deadline ama Editor yang ngejar-ngejar *dibantai reviewers*).

Repiu-repiu:

- **NakamaLuna**: Makasih atas pujiannya!! Hwahaha… saya liat dari P.O.V Matt seh, memang kemungkinan 80% diah bakal milih games ketimbang Mello XD.

- **Riku-Riku-chan**: Yeyy, ada yang ngakak lagi!! *gejhe mode: On* Dan hebat, Anda bisa menebaknya dengan benar… salut!! Tapi gak ada pertanyaan/dare/apapunnya yah… Silakan tulis di repiu Anda selanjutnya ^o^

- **Orange Burst**: Agak ngerepotin juga seh… Tapi khan sayah yang minta repiu XD

- **dArkY_SaKurai lupa-login**

- **Hana1225**: Wah, udah 4 minggu yah… turut berdukacita.. *digibeng*. Dan mengenai XxXHolicnyah… kayanya belom kluar yang season 3 T.T. Btw, lulus masuk IPA gak? Dah sayah doain tuh… manjur? XD

- **kuro lunatic**: Pengennya seh saya jadiin patung es pajangan…Tapi kalo si Light jadi patung es, gak ada yang bisa jawab repiunya donk ^^ Dan maap, tebakan Anda meleset… silakan coba lagi di kuis mendatang!!

- **Uchiha Yuki-chan**: Hyahaha, disini sayah bikin Mello rada malu-malu XD *ditembak* Iyah seh, sayah sendiri rada ketawa gitu pas baca ulang… soalnya sayah nyaris dihajar XD. Dan maap, grammar Inggris sayah berantakan T.T. Makasih atas koreksinyah!

- **Rai**: Oh iya dunk, klo engga kesiksa bukan fic sayah namanya senpai XD *dibantai para bintang tamu*

- **Mizu_H!**: NYaha, makasi~ w Adegan truknya udah kebayang yah? Gomen, abis ide buat kedatengan truk gejenya...

- **easterlily16**: Tentu saja masih berlanjut senpai, walopun kecepatan updet selambat siput XD *hajared*

- **Shina Suzuki**: Kyaaa direp beneran, arigato!! Dan penuh humor? Makasi buat pujiannya XD

- **Yurrei-San MalesLoginKrnError**: Gapapa, sori baru updet sekarang .

- **Yuu-chan**: Lucu?? Makasihh!! XD

- **Arisa Fujiwara**: Hwaaa… makasih banget!

- **zwart wit**: Makasih! ;D

Walopun sedikit kebanyakan dari chapter sebelomnya *digaplok karena protes* sayah tetep terimakasih masih ada yang ngerepiu!! Iyeyy!! Ok, daripada sayah ngebacot gak jelas… On to the talkshow!!

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Talkshow GaJe!!

Me: "Yeahhh, welcome to Talkshow GaJe!!, and still with me, Kirazu Haruka, sebage MC!!"

Mello: "Kenapa kita harus ikutan acara gaje begini lagi….."

Me: "Karena lo udah gue idupin lagi dan lo dah nandatanganin kontrak dan gue dah bayar lo pake coklat paling enak dan bermerek dan elo terima"

Mello: "…Shit!!"

Matt: "Tabah, Mello… Gue juga kayak gitu kok….. kecuali di bagian coklatnya itu gue dibayar pake CD/DVD games ama cheat codes" *bongkar aib*

Mello: *sweatdropped* "Matt... bego lo. Ngomong-ngomong…. Kenapa L-san dan para Shinigami sama Near juga ikutan?? Setau gue mereka bukan orang yang bisa dengan gampang dibujuk sama Host geblek kayak Haruka…"

Me: "APA LO BILANG!?" *bersiap nyabit Mello pake sabitnya Hidan yang segede gaban*

Mello: "Enggak, mbak!! Saya gak ngomong apa-apa!! Ampun!!" *sujud*

**Naruto's World**

Kakuzu: "Lho, tumben Dan, gak bawa sabit. Kemana tuh sabit?" *sambil ngitung duit*

Hidan: "…Diambil sama orang yang mengaku utusan dari Jashin-sama dan dia membutuhkan sabit itu untuk memotong rumput di pekarangan Jashin-sama"

Kakuzu: *sweatdropped* 'Nih orang bego banget ato gimana seh?'

**Back to Studio**

L: "Terlepas dari acara sabit-sabitan dan suap-menyuap… Bagaimana dengan hukuman Light-kun tempo hari?"

Me: "Oh ya, ampir lupa! Tengs L dah ingetin! Mari sekarang kita masuki studio…"

Ryuk: "Oh, ini masih di pintu masuk toh!" *makan apel*

Me: *Nyoba buka pintu studio tapi ga bisa*

Ryuk "Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk... Light menguncinya dari dalam" *ngintip lewat tembok, dy kan bisa nembus*

Me: "Hapah!! Grrrr... Rayap sialannnn!!! Berani bener dia!!"

Mello: "Jadi Talkshow kali ini dibatalin?" *udah sedikit berharap -duh Mello tega banget yak XD*

Me: "Ya engga lah!!" *ngeluarin tongkat sihir outta nowhere* "Alohomora!!"

'JKLEK'

Me: "Wo-hoo! Berhasil juga!"

L: "... Tongkat sihir darimana??"

**HarPot's World**

Hermione: "Loh, Harry, tongkat sihirmu kemana?" *bingung ngeliat Harry yang ga ngebawa tongkat sihirnya*

Harry: "Dipinjam sebentar" *jawab nyantai*

Ron: "Bukannya ga boleh meminjamkan ke sembarang orang??"

Harry: "Tenang, dia bisa dipercaya kok. Ayo, sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas"*buset anteng bener*

**Back to Studio**

Di dalam studio, terlihat studio sudah kinclong sampe ke atep-atepnya.

Me: "Gut job!! Tapi, heh!! Kenapa lo konci pintu studionya, hah!?"

Light: "Gue males ikutan acara talkshow gagal jadi begini!!!"

Me: "Heh, gak bisa!! Lo udah nandatangan kontrak!!" *ngasih liat kontrak yang udah ditandatangan, dicap jari sampe ada cap darah segala*

Light: "Waktu itu kan gue lagi dikendaliin pake pengendali pikirannya Doraemon yang kantong ajaibnya lo colong itu!! Itu kagak sah!!" *ngotot*

Me: "Hohoho... sapa bilang... selama orang itu yang melakukannya, kontrak itu mau gak mau sah!!" *aturan kacrut bikinan sayah sendiri*

Ueki: "Eto... Doraemon?? Kau mencuri kantung ajaibnya?"

Me: "Kagak, cuma gue pinjem bentar" *alasan sebenarnya: nyogok Doraemon pake dorayaki satu truk*

L: "..." *diem aja, soalnya dorayaki punya dia tuh yang dipake buat nyogok dengan ancaman tidak boleh makan makanan manis selama acara berlangsung*

Me: "Hokeh... kali ini ada bintang tamu baru lagi!!"

Rukia: *ngeliat orang-orang menumpuk* "... Lagi??"

Me: "Iyah! Tenang aja, bakal dikurangi kok di acara selanjutnya... puyeng juga ngetiknya. Jadi, yang ditongolin sekarang cuma yang dikasih surat ya~"

SeluruhChara: *menghela napas legaaaa*

Me: "Kita ke jawaban dari kuis lalu!! Jawaban kuisnya adalah... Kobayakawa Sena a.k.a Eyeshield 21!! Jadi, yang mo diucapin sama Shin itu adalah 'rivalku'!! Dan yang berhasil menebak adalah, Riku-Riku-chan!! Selamat!! Silakan masukkan message anda untuk acara selanjutnya untuk menerima hadiah, yaitu bertanya/memberikan/menyuruh/apa saja pada sang bintang tamu~"

Mello: "... Seenaknya banget..." *sweatdropped*

Sena: "Um, halo semua...." *nervous* "Salam kenal...."

Me: "Hwokeh~ langsung saja kita mulai membaca surat pembaca!! Yang ada di tumpukan surat paling atas adalah surat dari.... **NakamaLuna**!!

Matt: "Dia lagi??" *trauma soalnya pertanyaan chapter lalu hampir membuatnya ditembak Mello*

Me: "Ohoho, iyah dong! Nah, isi suratnya adalah~

**'Hulaa, thanks atas pemberitahuannya!!  
Ceritanya makin kocak ajah!  
Matt teganya dikau malah memilih games,  
back to the riview!  
Lu-chan boleh jadi fanmail na L lagi??  
Lu-chan mau nebak! Pasti Raimon Taro alias Monta!!  
Dare atau Nanya ya??  
Nanya! Hmm, L adikmu itu Near ya?? Muka dan gerak-gerik kalian sama persis! Hanya saja L suka makan sementara Near suka main... Kalau kalian adik kakak... pasti kocak banget! Kan sama-sama lemot! Hahaha!  
Dare! Light, kutantang kau selama seharian penuh untuk duduk seperti L *alias jongkok*  
Wakakaka! Saya ngirim hatemail untuk Light dong!'**

Wow, semangat sekali ya! Oke, L dapat 1 fanmail, dan Light dapat 1 hatemail! Dan maaf, tebakan Anda meleset... silakan coba lain waktu~. L, jawab noh!!"

L: "Bukan. Dia hanya mengagumi saya saja *buset narsis abis*. Tapi saya sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri. Dan maaf, baik saya maupun dia tidak lemot."

Near: *senyum doank*

Me: "Lah, bahasa formalnya balik lagi... yah udalah. Nah, Light *evil eyes* laksanakan darenya!!"

Light: "Ogah!!"

Me: "Shin-senpai!"

Shin: *mengangguk mengerti dan merantai Light di kursi dengan gaya duduk yang persis dengan L*

Light: "Heii!! Apa-apaan!! Lepaskan akuu!!!"

Me: *cuek, buka-buka forum RP sambil menunggu sehari berlalu*

Sehari kemudian...

Me: "Wokeh Shin-senpai, tolong lepasin dia XD"

Shin: *melepas rantai Light*

Light: *jatoh kaku gak bisa gerak* "Sialan... lo.... gue kaku neh... gak bisa balik ke posisi semula... bakal makan waktu..."

Me:"Delon (Derita lo, nyet), sebodo amat!! Okkies Luna-san, dare sudah diselesaikan Light dengan sangat sempurna XD. Terimakasih untuk suratnya! Selanjutnya *ngambil kartu pos teratas di tumpukan kartu pos* **Riku-Riku-chan**!! Isi suratnya:

**'Wkwkwk. Ngakak gue baca fanfic lo! Kocak bgt!!  
Emm, mau kirim fanmail buat ayank Near yg imut" innocent *ditabok fans Near*  
Juga buat Raito-kun. Gue suka ke-pycho-an lo. Wkwk *ditulis di death note*  
Mau tanya" dunk!  
+Near: kenapa sih suka bgt maen lego & puzzle? Gga bosen apa? O.o  
+Mello: kenapa potongan rambut lo kyk gitu? Dah tau tampang lo manis kyk cewe, makin mirip aja dah! =)  
+Raito: sejak kpn lo jd psycho? Keren bgt~  
+L: lo pny hubungan sodara ma panda ea? Mirip!  
+Matt: kok mirip ma pacar gue, Akaba Hayato?  
*ditendang krn semua pertanyaan.a gga penting*  
Oh, soal chara eyeshield yg muncul pasti Sena kan?  
Pacar gue, Akaba Hayato muncul gga? *ngarep*  
Update!!'**

Hokeh, Near dapet satu fanmail!! Dan... what!? Light dapet satu fanmail??"

Light: "Akhirnya... akhirnya, ada yang mengakui kejeniusanku!! Hahahahaha!!" *ketawa laknat nan gejhe*

SemuatermasukgwkecualiLight: *mandang Light dengan tatapan, "Please deh"* (Author dirajam Light's FGs)

Me: "Ehmm... lanjut ke pertanyaan! Silakan dijawab, saudara-saudara sekalian!!" *nyodorin mike*

Near: "... Kalau begitu saya bertanya balik, kenapa Anda suka browsing dan membaca cerita gejhe karya Author sedeng ini? Tidak bosan??"

Me: *ngemplang Near pake penggorengan* *dihajar Near's FGs*

Near: *balik habis disembuhin Rukia* "Jadi, jawabannya tidak, saya tidak bosan sama sekali karena memang saya sudah hobi dan menggeluti kesukaan saya ini dari dulu. Sekian"

Mello: "..." *ngeluarin shotgun*

Me: *glek* "Rukia!!"

Rukia: *nodongin Sode no Shirayukinya dia*

Mello: *ciut* "Shit.... SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG!! EMANGNYA COWOK GA BOLEH PUNYA RAMBUT RAPI, HAH!?"

Me: *ngejitak Mello pake penyedot debu* "Yang sopan heh!! Lanjut, Raiyap"

Light: *death glare* "Aku tidak psycho. Aku ini jenius. Mungkin orang biasa sepertimu takkan mengerti..."

Me: *muka datar* "Sejak dia mulai membunuh orang kayaknya, Riku-chan!"

SemuacharaDN: *ngangguk setuju*

L: "Umm, maaf, tapi saya mempunyai kantung mata karena saya jarang tidur karena sibuk memecahkan kasus... Dan saya manusia, jadi tak punya hubungan darah dengan panda"

Me: "Tapi... Emang mirip koq" *menghindari rajaman L*

Matt: "Akaba Hayato? Sapa tuh?"

Me: "Oh, dia! Sena, tolong panggilin dong!"

Sena: "Ha, haik, Kirazu-san!" *ngeluarin hapenya dan manggil Akaba*

Akaba: *datang tiba-tiba* "Fuh, ada apa memanggilku?"

SemuakecualigwdanAkaba: *speechless*

Me: "Waow, emang mirip yah! Beda warna rambut, ketinggian, sifat, model rambut, ama kacamata doank!"

Light: '...Doang?'

Me: "Nah, sudah dimunculin nih Riku-chan! Makasih yah atas repiunya~ Ok, next! Dari **Orange Burst**!

**'Waah, kasian juga nih authornya klo reviewnya bejibun gini (tapi saya tetep review ^^)  
Dare nih bwt Mello n Near! Coba kalian tukeran kehidupan slama sehari, termasuk baju, markas dsb deh!'**

… Hehehe… tukeran kehidupan? *evil smirk* …"

Mello&Near: *gulp*

Me: "Hokeh!! Waktunya pake kantong ajaibnya Doraemon!!" *ngeluarin alat penukar wujud*

Mello: "Heh tunggu!! Gue ogah!!" *nyoba kabur tapi ciut begitu Rukia ngeluarin Sode no Shirayukinya*

Near: *diem aja deh*

Me: "Bodo amat!!" *secara paksa menempelkan kedua ujung alat penukar wujud, dan akhirnya mereka tukeran raga*

MelloasNear: "ARRRGHHH!! GUE JADI PENDEK!!"

NearasMello: "Mello… sudah berapa hari kau tidak keramas? Rambutmu berminyak sekali" *grumble*

Me: *ngakak* "Nah, karena dibilang juga musti tukeran markas~ kalian sono gih ke markas masing-masing!!" *kick them out*

A day later…

Mello&Near: *balik dengan muka kusut*

Me: *dongak dari laptop* "Eh, udah balik. Gimana? Seneng?"

MelloasNear: "Seneng?? SENENG MBAHMU!! STRESS GUE DISANA!! Disuruh mecahin kasus ini, kasus itu, blahblahyaddayadda"

Me: *ngelakban mulut Mello biar dia diem* "Kalo elo, Near?"

NearasMello: "….Tak ada mainan… Mafia… Rokok…" *mumblemumble*

Me: "Uh… kayaknya dia stress. Oke deh, kalian balik ke raga masing-masing aja" *balikin mereka* "Hmm… Yah, begitulah hasilnya, Orange-san. Mungkin harusnya bukan sehari tapi seminggu kali yaa?" *dilempar* "Ok, next~ dari **dArkY_SaKurai lupa-login**!

**'yeah~ darky mo ikut ripiu __  
nitip fanmail bwt L: L...~ ternyata qt sama2 suka kue & makanan manis yahh~ darky paling ga bisa lho klo gak makan kue barang sepotong aja dalam sehari. and 'satu lagi qm tuh maniz bgt deh'--ini kata2 titipan dari tmen darky-- klo darky sendiri cuma mo bilang kantung-matamu-membuatmu-tambah-luthu.**

**eh, eh, eh darky juga mo nanya k L --lagi2-- hafal nggak mana aja resto yg kue nya paling enak se-Inggris? kan katanya qm orang Inggris.**

**okay, i think enough. APDET yg cepet and jgn lupa jawab pertanyaan darky. aLigAtou /\ __ /\'**

Hokeh, L dapet satu fanmail... silakan dijawab!"

L: "Tak bisa makan kue barang sepotongpun? Tapi kue kan sangat enak sekali... T_T *uhuk* Terimakasih atas pujiannya, salam balik untuk temanmu. Dan terimakasih sudah memuji kantung mata saya, walau saya bingung kenapa kantung mata saya membuat Anda melihat saya tambah lucu..."

Light: *pasang tampang eneg*

Me: *getok pala Light pake frying-pannya Hungary*

L: "Dan restoran yang kuenya paling enak... Saya bisa menyarankan beberapa di Oxford. Maison Blanc, kue-kue disana sangat cantik dan enak dan juga bervariasi ukuran. Dan kalau Anda mencari scones yang enak, bisa ditemukan di Old Parsonage, meskipun disana pilihan kuenya sedikit... *sigh*"

Me: "Wuset, hapal bener lo L... Dasar maniak kue beneran. Oh ya, maaf kalo kurang akurat darky-san... saya carinya pake Google sih .. Wokay, next~ **Hana1225**!

'**yaah...  
saya aja cuma dipinjemin yang session 2 doang...  
udah 4 mingguan putus hubungan sama internet...  
ulangan...doain sukses yaa...  
kalo ngga masuk ipa saya diancem mau dinikahin nih...**

**saya kan ngga mau ninggalin near tercinta,  
(kecuali kalau secara kebetulan calon csuami saya mirip near)  
:p**

**kok main Dnd: poisoned?  
itu kan game yaoi?  
(dan kenapa saya tau? karena saya dapet bocoran semua endingnya dari temen)**

**kalau gitu selanjutnya,  
pertanyaan untuk semua character DN  
(harus jawab, ngga boleh bilang 'tidak ada' 'tidak tahu" ngga boleh pake kata2 tersebut dalam bahasa apa pun juga, jawab dengan nama orang yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikiran, author juga jawab, sekalian alasan)**

**1. Ada sebuah pintu di depanmu, ketika kau membukanya, siapa yang ada di balik pintu?  
2. Kalau ada sebuah rumah angker, siapa yang akan masuk bersama mu?  
3. Siapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangmu, saat kamu berpikir tidak bisa melihatnya?  
4. Saat sedang duduk, siapa menurutmu yang duduk berjarak 2 kursi di sampingmu?**

**maksud dari masing-masing pertanyaan akan saya kasih tau di review saya selanJutnya**

**XD**

**fan mail buat Misa  
fan mail juga buat Near (Near! lamar saya!)**'

Misa dapet satu hate mail dan Near dapet satu fanmail.... Yak, gimana kehidupan di kelas IPA, Hana-san? Menyenangkankah? *elus-elus dada* Untung saya anak IPS... Walo tadinya mau masuk bahasa... *info yang beneran gak penting* Jadi bisa mengucapkan bye-bye ama Biologi dan Kimia dan Fisika..."

Sena: "Haruka-san... kok malah curhat?"

Me: *berdehem* "Oh ya... kalo gagal masuk IPA dan beneran dinikahin, saya ucapkan selamat dan semoga berbahagia ya~ *digampar*. Dan masalah kenapa saya maen gem DN: Poisoned padahal itu gem yaoi... Dengan sangat menyesal *ato bahagia? Entahlah* saya umumkan pada readers dan reviewers sekalian... Saya udah resmi jadi fujoushi!! Yak, mata Anda tidak salah baca... fu-jou-shi!! *backsound: Jeng jeng jeng jeng!!* Jadi.... yak, sekarang silahkan deh yang mau tanya apa aja... yang berhubungan dengan yaoi. Tapi jangan yang parah-parah!! Rating fic ini masih T! Huhuhuhuh.... Ini gara-gara Death Note juga sih... Sayah kecantol ama pairnya MelloMatt..."

Mello&Matt: "HUAPAH!?" *langsung kokang senjata*

Rukia: *hela napas* "Bakudou no ichi... Sai!!"

Mello&Matt: *langsung gak bisa gerak* "$%^$%#%!!!!!!"

Me: "Maap, becanda kok (padahal beneran). Dapet bocoran semua endingnya? Lebih sip kalo maen sendiri Hana-san!! XD Ok, next question... Wah, tes psikologi lagi ya... What?? Sayah juga ikut!?"

AllDNCharas: "Wkwkw, sukurin lo!!"

Me: "Eh kurangajar lo semuaaa!!!"

Ban: "Udah jawab aja!!"

Me: "Hokeh deh, mule dari lo, Rayap!!"

Light: "Nama gw bukan rayap!! Huh, ok...

1. Sayu, karena dia yang biasanya di rumah membukakan pintu.

2. Ryuk, dia sendiri sudah setan soalnya (Ryuk: Shinigami!!)

3. L, dia memang selalu gitu kok.

4. 2 kursi di samping? Heh? Hmm... Misa, cuma kepikir dia"

Misa: "Giliran Misa!

1. Light! Dia pasti menunggu Misa di manapun!

2. Light! Dia akan mengusir setan di tempat angker itu!

3. Light! Dia tak pernah meninggalkan Misa! (boong banget)

4. Light! Dia selalu berada di dekat Misa!"

Me: "Oy... gile dah nih cewek segitu terobsesinya..."

Alltheothercharas: *mengangguk setuju*

Mello: "Huh... kuis omong kosong lainnya...

1. Matt, memang biasanya begitu

2. Matt, tak ada orang lain yang mau soalnya

3. Lidner, dia suka menyelinap tiba-tiba

4. Huh.... Near, dia memang dulu selalu duduk di dekatku di kelas karena urutan peringkat"

Matt: *sambil maen gem*

"1. Mello, biasanya begitu.

2. Mello, tak ada teman lain sih

3. Mello, dia suka nongol tiba-tiba kayak Sadako sih *dikemplang Mello*

4. Near, begitu deh kenyataannya"

L: "Hmm....

1. Light-kun, karena dia biasanya menungguku *hah!?*

2. Light-kun, karena tampangnya bisa membuat setan lari ketakutan (Ligt: Heh!! Awas lo ya!!)

3. Watari, dia memang tak pernah pergi kemana-mana

4. Light-kun, karena dia memang selalu mengekorku (Light: Apa kate lo!?)"

Me: "......"

L: "Kenapa?"

Me: "Gak, gapapa. Ok, segitu aja ya... saya ga sanggup kalo ngetik buat SEMUA chara DN, jadi para chara utamanya saja. hmm.. giliran saya yach? Pake chara anime aja yaa~~

1. Matt, tipe anjing setia soalnya *ditembak*

2. Russia, setan aja takut sama dia kok (darikejauhan: kolkolkol...)

3. Canada, dia invisible sih

4. Itachi, gue suka aja"

Near: "Maaf Hana-san, saya tak bisa... Saya belum mengenal Anda secara baik. Tapi saya hargai niat Anda. Terimakasih"

Me: "Jadi ga sabar mau liat jawabannya... XD Okay, next dariii.... **kuro lunatic**!

'**sukurin, tuh rayap!!  
masih bagus nggak jadi patung es...**

**ngasih hatemail lagi ke rayap, fanmail buat author!!**

**aku mau ngasih dare lagi ke rayap (lama-lama aku bisa ditulis di death note, tapi ini cuma pen name)**

**(lagi) ke soul society, giliran kali ini divisi 6, KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!  
ambil salah satu cara paling ekstrem dari fic haruka-san yang judulnya 'really funny way to ** off bleach character', terus tanpa istirahat/disembuhin, pergi ke Deimon High School n coba ngambil+baca buku ancaman Hiruma!**

**maw nebak!  
Riku, ya?**'

Yak, bener, masih bagus dia gak dijadiin patung es ama Shirou-chan (ToushiroudiSoulSociety: Hachiiiiiihhhh!!). Yay, sayah dapet fanmail dan Light dapet hatemail!! *nari-nari girang, balik lagi ke topik* Wkwkw, dapet dare lagi lo, Light! Tenang aja, meskipun pake nama asli plus pajang foto, Death Note dia udah saya ganti pake replika kok!!"

Light: "HEH!?"

Me: "Yay~~ pake cara dari fic saya yang laen ya? Okayh!! Light, pergi lo sana ke Soul Society!!" *nendang Light ke Soul Society langsung ga pake lama*

Light: "KUSSSOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**Soul Society**

Light: "Ukh, sial... Sejak kapan gue pake lagi nih hakama!? Agh, cepetan selesein urusan deh!! Hmm.. *baca kertas*

_'Shout ,"Hey,many of my friends said that you truly looks like a girl!!" Extra points if you said that when he's on a Captain's meeting'_

... Kenapa feel gw beneran jadi jelek ya... *udah siap di depan ruang Divisi 1 dimana Captain's Meeting sedang berlangsung*"

**At the Studio**

Rukia: "Oh tidak... kali ini ruang Divisi 1 yang butuh perbaikan... Maafkan aku nii-sama... Tapi aku juga ingin lihat gimana jadinya!!"

Me: "Wakakakakak!!"

Yanglaen: *diem aja nonton*

**Soul Society**

Light: *tarik napas, menjeblak masuk ruangan*

Soutaichou: "Huh!? Siapa kau!?"

Toushirou: "Kau.... Yang waktu itu!!" *siap-siap ngerelease shikainya*

Light: *ngomong pake toa ga tau darimana* "OI BYAKUYA!! TEMEN-TEMEN GUE BILANG KALO LO TUH PERSIS KAYA CEWEK!! BENERAN DEH!!"

'Krik... krik... krik....'

AlloftheCaptainsexceptByakuya: ".... AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" *ngakak abis-abisan-- OOC, memang*

Byakuya: ".... Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" *veins pop out*

Light: "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *kaga sempet kabur, kecincang ribuan pedang tipis kaya sashimi*

AlloftheCaptainsexceptByakuya: *ngacir pake shunpou*

**Studio**

Me: "Hokeh, warp!!" *nge-warp Light yang berdarah-darah ke Deimon High School, tepatnya di ruang klubnya*

**Deimon High School**

Hiruma: *kaget juga ngeliat zombie idup nongol ngedadak* "Siapa loe!?"

Light: "... Shut your a**es up and give me the f**king book already!!" *menerjang Hiruma dengan stress-nya*

'Maaf... terlalu sadis untuk diceritakan kejadian setelahnya... Rating cerita ini masih T... *Author digampar*'

**Back to Studio**

Me: "Ehmm.. kayanya dia udah koma tuh..." *warp Light balik en dicemplungin ke penyembuh khususnya Tenko dari Law of Ueki*

Rukia: *masih ngakak karena kejadian di Captain's meeting tadi*

Me: "Yah, begitulah kuro-san... Maaf kalo caranya kurang extreme XD. Next, dari **Uchiha Yuki-chan**!

**'Muahaha…jawaban mello soal kenapa kok gak ngeh pas halle telanjang itu…gak nyambung! :D Eh, perasaan dari chap lalu, mello kalo soal cewek, kenapa selalu blushing yah? oho…-ditampar-**

**Kya!! Ada Shin!! Shin!! Ada aku, calon istrimu!! –langsung sekarat kena tackle-**

**Aduh, sumpah  
Saya pas baca pembahasan tentang review saya, saya ngakak bener loh!! Terutama yang dibagian kedua. Muahaha…saya baru ingat kalo saya pernah review kayak gitu ^^ sorry buat matt T_T –ngasih PS3-. *tidak ada sorry buat mello :P***

**Misa ama Raito emang jodoh kali. Sama2 dapet hatemail ^o^v  
Dan Light pula yang paling tersiksa disini menurut saya :3  
Tapi bagus kok ^^'**

Maaf Yuki-san, untuk pertanyaan Anda kepada chara Eyeshield 21 terpaksa saya potong dulu, tebakan Anda salah sih~ Tenang aja, yang merasa tebakannya salah bakal tetap dimunculin di chapter depan kok XD"

Ueki: "... Maksa banget..."

Matt: "Terima kasih!!" *menerima PS3 dengan senang hati*

Mello: *mau ngamuk tapi takut dibekuin lagi*

Misa: "Yay!! Misa jodoh dengan Light!!" *mo melok Light tapi Light masih di dalem hewan penyembuh*

Light: *tepar ga sadar*

Ban: "Uhmm... Let's move to the next question, shall we? Ga selese-selese nih kalo enggak"

Me: "Oh, iya! Ok deh, next dari--"

Sena: "Um, Kirazu-san... Waktunya sudah habis..." *lirik jam*

Me: "Heh!? Cepet amat!!"

Mello: "Darimana...."

Me: "Uh... Maaf readers dan reviewers yang terhormat... Pengen banget lanjutin sih... Tapi ternyata waktu habis dan harus dilanjutkan ke acara berikutnya!! Pasti!! (sebenernya, ketikan yang mau dilanjutin bakal panjang banget dan kasian kalo bacanya banyak banget... Jadi khusus chapter ini di-cut di tengah-tengah) Untuk sementara, request ditunda dulu.... Benar-benar maaf!! *bows* Tapi kalo mau komen soal chapter ini, silakan!"

EveryoneexAuthor: "YEEEEYYY!!!! DITUNDA!!!"

Me: "Oi!! Ga sopan!!"

**Thanks for Reading, See You Next Chapter!!**


End file.
